Standing in The Rain
by Yasumi Mizuki
Summary: COMPLETE: Standing in the rain was a cliché way to fall in love, and Len was being hypocritical. One conversation in the rain was all it took to make him fall head over heels in love with Miku. Now that they meet again after a few months Len is forced to go through obstacles in order to find a way to confess his love for her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's something I just wanted to try.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

.

.

.

Oh, it was raining...strange.

There were people dashing across the streets, in colored rain coats, and of course, under umbrellas. Too bad Miku didn't have an umbrella and was waiting under a bakery roof, standing there, getting her feet wet and clutching her hand bag.

But she didn't mind. She loved getting caught in the rain, even though it was pouring huge rain drops. It was romantic. There was also a catch to this: she had to avoid perverts passing along her; why? It was because she was too late and was already soaked through her clothing.

She was thankful that she didn't wear white. Well, it was a good thing that she knew self-defense and a bit of martial arts...

Uh, maybe she won first medal for martial arts; yeah, and another reason was that she could just give a simple cold glare that would make you shudder in fear. Was it considered cool? Eh, Miku never thought that it was attractive, but she was glad that she could icily glare that could give people nightmares, of course exaggerating at how scary she could be.

Well, at least people knew not to mess with her.

There was also another thing to this: she could definitely become a demon at certain times. That was Miku for people. Good thing she loved the rain, because her day was just getting started.

Miku snapped her attention to the door as they opened. There he was, a man with blond hair and blue eyes. He was a bit taller than Miku and seemed like someone you shouldn't make angry.

It wasn't that he was _that _scary looking. He didn't look like a delinquent, because he wasn't one. She had to admit that he was fairly handsome. Though his hair was quite messy and he looked very angry now, she couldn't help but smile. It's not like she was going to fall for him, but more like become friends with the man.

The man flinched at the sight of the rain. He was acting like a cat, because the slightest contact from the rain he hissed and backed away. She giggled at this, which caught the man's attention.

The blonde man eyed her carefully as she continued to laugh. It was quite a cute laugh, he had to say himself. But being him, the man just had to ask. "What are you laughing at?" his voice was utterly harsh; he hadn't meant to sound like that, but he didn't regret it.

Miku just played along. How? Well, she was very good was mimicking people.

She lowered her voice and tried to make herself look like the man. "Why are you so angry?"

The man flinched. Oh, so she liked to play; how lovely. He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, but a strong wind blew the rain towards him and her. It caused his words to die away in his mouth; funny.

She clamped a hand over her mouth (trying not to laugh), not bothered by the rain. On the other hand the man was raged.

He growled as she let her laugh slip from her lips. Right there, the man realized that not only was her laugh cute; it really was genuine, hell, it was bright and musical. The man let his anger slid away as he watched the teal-headed woman continue to laugh. Now he was soaked and wait, she had _teal_ hair...?

"What are you laughing for; you're the one with teal hair." Ah, he made a mistake.

Miku stopped laughing and stared at him, a smile stuck to her lips. The corners of her lips twitching, she let out a fake and innocent laugh that Len felt a chill pluck at his spine.

"Aha ha, excuse me?"

The man noticed that her voice cracked as she batted her eye lashes and placed a hand to her chest. Clenching his jaw the man parted his lips, hesitated, but ended up smirking.

"Aha; I found your weak spot!" the man was amused as Miku kept her smile on. She was one kind of a girl for sure.

Seeing that they were both soaked and without an umbrella, the two knew that there was no way escaping this kind of unique meeting. Besides, it seemed fun and admittedly a bit romantic.

"My name's Kagamine Len." The blonde man came to stand next to her. "It seems like we can't go anywhere."

Miku was a bit shocked by his sudden change of mood.

"I agree." She stared at the people passing her or more like running with an umbrella in their clutching fingers. "Too bad for me, I'm definitely going to catch a cold." She looked down at herself. Her clothes clung to her body and it looked like there was no time that it would dry. Len chuckled in agreement; he frowned at himself. "Oh, and I'm Hatsune Miku."

Leaning against the wall, she gazed at the crowd.

He seemed very confused. "You...don't mind the rain at all?"

She turned to him and smiled brightly, even under the cloudy and dark sky. His face flushed and he turned away feeling his ears burn.

"Yes, I love standing in the rain, even though I do catch colds." She admitted sheepishly. "It may seem strange to others, but I think it's quite romantic."

Len snorted and began laughing. Miku glared at him. "Well, what do you find romantic?"

He stopped laughing and smirked crookedly. Well, she asked for it. "Hey, you better not laugh at mine." He raised his eyebrows. "Agreed?"

She pursed her lips. She already had theories of his opinions. "Yes."

"Well, sending love letters to each other, roses, poems, not those really romantic dates..." Len trailed off to see Miku glaring. Yikes, she got him. "Oops." He laughed nervously, swallowing a knot in his throat.

"Mm-hmm, like that's true." She rolled her eyes. "I can see your type; you like a woman with nice curves, big breast, long legs and ivory skin. Oh and I bet you have a fetish for a cosplaying woman."

He winced. Ouch. He swallowed again and scratched his cheek with a finger. How did she guess correctly? She was pretty damn smart, or maybe it was called obvious... Len parted his lips.

"Damn right." He fiddled with his drawstring of his sweater and smiled brightly.

She stuck her tongue out playfully at him and crossed her arms. Of course she was right. Most men, if not then at least ninety-eight percent of the men would have a liking to these. It was normal. She sighed out and looked up at the sky. It didn't seem like the rain was going to lift up any time at all.

"I thought you liked being stuck in the rain." Len smiled.

Miku looked over his way with her glinting eyes. It suddenly made his heart clench.

He looked away uneasily a blush appearing on his face. What was he getting himself into?

"I do,"

Len's breathe hitched in his throat.

"But it seems like we're not going to go anywhere any time soon. I have to get home and feed my cat."

He rubbed his nose and stared at her. He just met her so what was the meaning for this stupid feeling? He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched her daydream. She really was cute, though. Her silky long hair, thick-long lashes and her eyes...

He sighed softly.

He could easily get lost into those ridiculously huge and mesmerizing teal eyes of hers and that alabaster, flawless and smooth skin. Soft cheeks, plump lips, cute button-nose, swan-like neck, firm and round breast — Len quickly averted his eyes away from her and bit his lip, until he thought he could taste metallic.

He couldn't let these thoughts get to him.

Just friends; they just had to be friends. Yeah, that's right, _just_ _friends_.

He shut his eyes and leaned his head back. He heard a gasp from her and quickly snapped his eyes open. She had a smile on her lips and was looking up at the sky.

"Len, the rain, it's lifted up!" Miku ran up to the blonde and hugged him tightly. The sound of wet clothing smothered against each other and hair flying, She collided with him and laughed. When she let go he was blushing. _'How...cute.'_ She thought to herself. "I hope we see each other again!"

With that, she turned and left. He stared after her. She just gave a hug and no kiss? He swallowed and pressed his lips together tightly.

He really wanted to meet her again. But somehow, he had a feeling that it wasn't over yet. Len blew air from his lips and ruffled his hair. Turning, he walked back in his own direction.

He was going to see her next time, and next time, it wasn't just going to be conversing; it would precisely be more. He looked up at the sky and ignored people who cast him strange looks from his soaked clothing.

_'Conversing with Miku was...quite fun.'_ He placed a hand to his chin and smiled to himself.

He was determined to looking forward to it.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, it's really short, but if you like I can make a sequel to this. Just tell me through your review. Plus I don't really write in this kind of format.

Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A few people wanted another chapter. . 1,620 Japanese yen = $20 in US.

**Warning for strong and frequent use of language!**

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

.

.

.

It had been a month or two since the meeting between Len and Miku.

The only thing on his mind was her. He couldn't think of anything else besides her. He woke up at night, scared of himself that he was becoming obsessed with the woman. He stayed up late at night imagining that if he were ever to meet her again he would accidentally blurt out that he was obsessed with her.

He could imagine her face of disgust. Pervert. The word ran through his mind through out the whole day. Ugh. He was distracted all day and was scolded by elders. He blushed and apologized, not quite acting like himself.

"Eh; what was that?" Len turned from daydreaming outside the window of the cafe. The waitress tried not to glare. "Uh, sorry." He scratched his head awkwardly and thinned his lips, fiddling with the drawstring of his sweater. It became a habit of his.

He glanced up at the waitress and she sighed, handing him his bill. He blinked at the price and pursed his lips. "Tips included?"

The waitress growled and stomped away. Oops. He wasn't listening.

Len dug into his pocket for his wallet and fished out one-thousand, six hundred and twenty yen. That would be enough to pay for his parfait, coffee, and the tip; he assumed so.

He stood, waving for a waitress to come. "One-thousand, six hundred and twenty yen will pay for the parfait, coffee, and service tips." The waitress nodded and bowed with the tray in her hands.

He yawned and muffled it as he went out. As he exited the cafe shop he heard distant rumbling.

"Rain?" he looked up at the dark and clouded sky. "Rain..." Len's eyes softened as he stared at the passing people and driving cars.

There was another rumble and lightening, then thunder. People flinched as they began to dig into their bags for umbrellas. "Rain," he echoed and sounded like an idiot. He blushed very slightly and laughed at himself. "Stupid rain," his heart clenched and he could feel the cool air caressing his skin.

He shuddered.

He sighed. Ever since he met Miku he hated raining days, especially when she wasn't beside him talking to him. Her talking had soothed him and he almost forgot about the rain. Len clenched his jaw. His hands clenched and his head shot out to the sky. "Damn rain!"

He didn't care if he earned disapproving looks or laughs as if he was demented. He glared at the wet streets and heard a laughing woman. A tinkling laugh that sounded so brutally familiar. He snapped his head around.

"Stop it!"

Hell no. Len felt himself lose it. He fell and leaned against the window of the cafe for support.

"You're so cute."

His world just froze. A blue-headed man stood beside _her_. He was making _her_ laugh. Len was supposed to make _her_ laugh, only him.

Shit.

He turned away feeling jealously eat his heart away. _'Damn,__' _

"You're laugh is cute, I adore you, my sweet and adorable _Miku_."

Len flinched. Why? Was he torturing himself from just standing there listening to this...this man making Miku laugh? Oh, he was not enjoying it, of course not.

He wanted to go up to the man and bash his nose until blood sputtered out. Man, would it feel good to have his fist connecting with his face.

"Aha ha!"

Were they getting closer?

He wasn't looking, but he swore their voices were getting closer.

He lifted his head and looked over the pair. Was Miku _this_ good looking? Damn. Why was she torturing him with her attire? She had a Steel blue hooded sweater that was unzipped revealing herself in a white chiffon tank top with a layered top. She had black shorts that revealed her creamy thighs.

Did Len just swallow his own blood? She wore black pin-striped stockings that went up to her thighs and then she had a pair of Fallow brown ankle boots of soft cloth instead of leather.

She was killing him.

He groaned, running a hand through his blonde hair. The rain was pouring now and she squealed as the blue-headed man pushed her closer to the buildings to keep from getting wet. Her teal hair was put into low pigtails and she had a smile upon her lips.

Wait, what's this? Her smile was quite different.

He tilted his head.

He remembered her smile when he flashed her one that one day. Her smile was full of happiness and was bright.

Len's lips twitched up into a smirk of nothing more than triumph. _That wasn't her real smile_. It showed less brightness. Sure, she was laughing and all, but that wasn't her real smile. He exhaled slowly.

He glanced at them and the man looked like head-over heels in love with her.

And what about Len's feelings? His eyebrow tweaked as Miku and the man said something to each other and pointed to the cafe. Why didn't she notice him yet? Her attention was just on that man. It kind of pained him...hell, it hurt like something was piercing his heart.

It must have been her heels of her boots, since she wasn't paying him any attention and could have stepped on him.

_'Dammit_, _Len! Be a man, just go up to her and say hi...better yet, treat her to the cafe!' _He swallowed and he felt like dying as they neared him. "Shit," his heart kept beating. It was beating so fast that he could feel it hammering through his chest like there was no tomorrow.

He felt weak; he felt like a wimp. He felt like laughing at himself. So weak, he was so weak. No, he was only weak around Miku.

It was her; it was _her_ fault that she made him so weak. Len growled and glared as they neared. He reached towards his back pocket and turned his head away from them.

As he heard the clicking of her heels, he pretended to notice her and than man coming.

A fake smile displayed on his lips and with his wallet in his hand he lifted his arm out. His two fingers and thumbs sticking out as a greeting to the pair...scratch that, her and that man.

"Hey, Miku! Long time no see, eh?"

Miku sharply turned to Len and her real smile crossed her lips. She immediately let go of the man's arm and ran to him. He opened his arms and she crashed into him. He stood his ground to keep from falling.

The man glowered, but not at him. He stared at something else to keep from Len noticing him, but too late. He smirked, his heart lifting. _'Hell yeah!' _He really had to stop swearing.

"Len, I can't believe it's you!"

Did Miku sound relieved? _He tried_ to ignore it and smiled.

"Can you believe it's been almost two months?" she and Len shared a moment. The man was forgotten...well, that was until he cleared his throat. She blushed and pulled herself away.

"Ah, Len, this is my boyfriend, Kaito."

What? Wait, what did she say? The blonde smiled uneasily.

"Ha ha, what?"

She gave a confused look at him and Kaito just smiled. That smile showed he had Miku and not Len. She rolled her eyes.

"I said he's my boyfriend."

At this point, Len felt like beating the crap out of _Kaiko_...was it? No, it was Kaito...uh, right? He felt emptiness filling him. Ha ha, that sounded ironic.

He smiled. Kaito and Len's gaze met for a second, just a second, and then he knew that it was a war. Two men, one woman. Two men fighting for one woman. If it was war he wanted, it was a war he was going to get.

"Miku and..._Kaiko_?" he snickered under his breath and Kaito flinched. She softly glared at him. Yes, just give Len all your attention. He smiled innocently down at her. She was short; how random. "Sorry, I've been having hearing problems recently."

What a lie...! Kind of. Kaito glared at him, but with iced daggers. How harsh...not!

"It's Kaito." The blue-headed man crossed his arms. "You aren't a girlfriend stealer, are you?"

Ha ha! Len snorted and laughed. Miku was completely unaware of their...whatever it was. Kaito was confused by his laugh and Miku blushed, but pierced her eyes at him in anger. How could he say that?

"Childish words, no?" ugh; a little argument between them.

"No he isn't, Kaito, and Len just leave my boyfriend alone."

He chuckled and Kaito continued to glare at him.

"Hey, Miku, let me treat you to the cafe."

Hers eyes lit at this. Two points for the blonde and one point for the blue-headed one.

The first one was her hugging Len and leaving her own boyfriend behind without herself even knowing about it and now for becoming happy of his offer. And Kaito had one...because he was Miku's boyfriend. Damn him being her boyfriend.

"What about me?"

She turned to Kaito and bit her lips.

"L-Len, I don't—"

He held up a hand. "I'll pay for the both of you. I already had my coffee earlier." Thunder rumbled and lightening struck.

Two points for him and two points for Kaito. Damn him, now Len had to pay for him to; that was another point. They were tied now. Miku smiled brightly and hugged him once again.

Actually make that three points for Len.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: I plan... to make it a...multiple-chapter story...

Thank you for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Their ages vary, Len and Miku are the appropriate age of an adult, like 18+ and Kaito's around the same age; in his twenties. Hope that answers your question xXKuukaiHotorixX :)

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

.

.

.

They entered the cafe and Len apologized to the maid who was serving him earlier.

He found a table and they sat. Len took this chance to try and catch up, but damn Kaito. He was sitting too close to her, but why wasn't Miku doing anything? Oh, that was right, because he was her boyfriend. Len tried not to sulk. He sat across and it wasn't enough for him.

"So, what do two want?" Len was trying to ignore that fact that Kaito was Miku's boyfriend and they were holding hands. This was hurting him, very much.

Miku shrugged. Len was surprised that they weren't acting like a young lovey-dovey couple. That was good, since Len hated those kind of relationships...well, he wouldn't mind if he and Miku were like that. Wait, what was he thinking? Len clenched his hand into a fist and an uneasy smile appeared on his lips.

"Maybe just something little." Kaito suggested and Miku agreed.

"Would you want any desserts?" Miku's face lit and she nodded. Oh, so she had a thing for sweets? Len smirked and quickly smiled instead. "Order anything you want, Miku!" She smiled.

"Ah, you're too kind, Len." She wasn't paying attention and Len smirked while Kaito frowned. This was too fun. Miku scanned over the menu and was talking to herself. How cute.

Len and Kaito blushed as Miku pondered and looked almost like a child while thinking. Kaito smirked and Len glared. Why did this bastard have to be her boyfriend? Len crossed his arms and tried to look cool and calm.

Most girls liked boys who were calm, smart, and cool, no? Len was already attracting attention and Len winked at them.

Miku glanced up at Len and pursed her lips. How strange. Len never didn't act like this when she first met him. Appearances can be deceiving. Miku had to remember that. She tried to ignore him and pay attention to her order.

"Ah, Kaito, are you going to have anything?" Len and Kaito turned to look at her. Okay, she was torturing them... Her ridiculous huge eyes filled with innocent and naïve curiosity. Len felt his heart clench and thump rapidly. Damn her for being undeniably cute. Curse you, Miku.

Kaito smiled and glanced up at Len. "Oh, no I'm fine. It'll only be you Miku, darling." Kaito and his names for Miku; whoopee. Ha ha, sarcasm. Len could do better and more than this whatchamacallit, name calling!

Supercalifragilistic expialidocious...how very random. The word came to Len's mind and it suddenly made him burst into laughter.

Kaito and Miku looked at him in confusion and Len blushed. Miku always thought that Len was cute when he blushed, hell, all males —only certain— looked freaking cute when they blushed. Fact, actually...well, to Miku's fact book.

"What's so funny, Len?" Kaito narrowed his eyes. Len shrugged and blew his hair out of the way.

It was getting annoying and Len began to twirl and tug on it. Miku giggled at his actions and Len grinned. His hair had gotten longer from when they first met. The tips of his blonde hair brushed the junction of his neck and shoulders. It was growing passed his eyebrows and Len constantly flipped his head or blew it away.

Len's bangs jagged out everywhere, but since it had gotten longer it didn't stick out as much and the same for the rest of his hair. Well, his hair was tied up right now. "Supercalifragilistic expialidocious."

Miku and Kaito blinked. Len shrugged and smiled.

"T-That was random." Kaito was caught off guard. How _very_ random. Len was laughing again. People stared and Miku blushed. She apologized to them and Len waved over for a waitress. She blushed as Len continued to laugh.

Ah, his hair fell out and now his blonde hair was covering his eyebrows. Len slowed his laugh and apologized. He pulled up his longs fringes that didn't even look like fringes since they stuck out in every which way.

With his hand pushing up his bangs he looked over at the waitress and she grew nervous and stumbled over words. Oh, he was doing it again. He would suddenly look attractive in certain ways, though there were girls that admitted that he always looked charming. Miku was annoyed and Len thought it was cute, because she was jealous. Kaito glared at Len.

"Uh, Miku, what did you want?" Len pulled his hand away and his blonde bangs nearly covered his Royal blue eyes. Miku thinned her lips and smiled over to the waitress.

"Ah, I'll just have Crêpe, please." How delicious.

Len informed the waitress that it was all they wanted. Soon she came back with the Crêpe on a tray. Miku smiled and thanked her. "Kaito, are you sure you don't want anything?" Why did she care about him only...? Oh, yeah, it was because Len already had his parfait and coffee, no duh.

Len felt like an idiot and turned away. Thunder crackled in the sky and Kaito flinched. Eh, he was afraid? Len had to bite his tongue from laughing. Miku just sighed softly and stared up at the sky. Ah, that was right, Miku loved being stuck in the rain.

She thought it was _romantic_. Sarcasm. Len found himself staring at Miku as she ate her Crêpe. The way she was eating it looked so good that Len's mouth was beginning to water. Kaito was staring as well, no surprise to that. Miku was attractive—no, she was so much more than that. She was like the goddess of beauty.

Whoa, Len's heart jumped. What did he say? She was a goddess of beauty? Ha ha! Len had to laugh...but couldn't. It was true, well to his eyes.

Love was blinding. True fact, actually. But this was Miku Len was thinking of. Being in love...he was in love right? Or was it an obsession...? Being in love, Len realized that love actually wasn't blinding. Sometimes it was, and other times it wasn't. Miku truly was beautiful to everyone's eyes and _damn_ Kaito was her boyfriend.

That word stung...not if Len was her boyfriend! Len could just burst into a overload of happiness...and that sounded like a girl would think this. Miku was so cute, eating like this.

Why was she doing this to him? Why? Len's lip twitched as cream smeared onto the corner of Miku's lips. Len's eyes flickered and he took this chance to reach out and wipe—

"Ah, Miku, you have cream on your face." Kaito wiped it clean with his thumb and licked it off himself. "Mm, that's good."

Miku blushed and bowed her head. Kaito smirked at Len and he gave a menacing glare that could kill. Fine, if Kaito was going to play it like this, Len could do twice as much better. Yeah, the war already began a while ago.

Len took the spoon from the Crêpe and scooped some up while Miku was wiping her mouth. Oho, Len was going to enjoy this.

"Miku, say 'ah'!"

Miku looked up and her face reddened to a lush of crimson. This was just too cute to handle. Len almost dropped the spoon and Kaito felt shocked. Len was just a friend, right? It was okay...was it? Well, Kaito probably wouldn't mind since they were going out, but Miku was hesitant. She slowly leaned in and opened her mouth.

Len felt a gush of warmth fill him. He covered his mouth and nose with his hand with the elbow resting on the table and his other hand stretched out to literally spoon feed Miku. Len's face heated and his cheeks were growing red and not to mention Kaito's face as well.

What a lovely scene this was since everyone was watching and blushing like there was no tomorrow. Miku's mouth clamped over the spoon with one eye slightly opened and the other shut closed tightly and not to mention a blushing face.

Len was left breathless from her expression and he never felt more like an _otaku_. How shameless, no? Kaito's mouth hung down and Len swore a fly was going to buzz in his open trap. With his hand still covering his blushing face and Miku still attached to the spoon, and with Kaito's mouth still hung open, people looked in awe. How very cute.

Len exhaled harshly as soon as his hand accidentally slipped from his face. The spoon stuck out of Miku's mouth and she took it out, licking her lips. Kaito forced himself to close his mouth and the only thing that ran through all their heads was: What the hell just happened? Their faces still flushed, the corner of Len's lips kept twitching and, well, Len won this round. No more spoon feeding...for now.

Len quickly took out the remaining money he had for the Crêpe and called for the waitress. After he payed, he realized that there was no time for them to catch up on anything. He blamed himself. As soon as the three were out, they all sighed in relief. The loud thunder made both Len and Kaito jump.

They laughed at each other for jumping, but Miku wasn't scared. Len forgot that he left his hair tie in the cafe. Ah, well, he can just leave it down. He turned to Miku and smiled slightly.

"Maybe next time we can catch up, no?" Miku smiled at Len and Kaito wrapped his arm around her waist. Len flinched at his arm.

"How about tomorrow at the amusement park. I have tickets and an extra. All three of us can go!" Kaito's arm fell off and Len almost burst into laughter.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: This is so fun and cute to write. Thank you for reading and please review!

Len's hair: th09 . deviantart fs50 / 150 / f / 2009 / 319 / e / 3 / Len_Kagamine_by_AkaneEvans10 . jpg *No spaces included.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Some of what is written in this story is sarcasm and randomness just for humor.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

.

.

.

Oh, so amusement tickets. How...amusing, ha ha.

Kaito was shocked and Len couldn't have had it any better way.

"I'd love to!" he exclaimed and soon regretting how he said it. Gross, he was beginning to sound like a teenage girl. Len felt like his sweater and sleeve had slipped off his shoulder and a few strands of hair stuck out. He had to stop talking like this, seriously. Miku smiled and another thunder erupted. Kaito shuddered as the cool air flew towards them. "Tomorrow, right?" Miku nodded.

"Uh, Miku, we should get going." Kaito grabbed her hand and tugged. Len pursed his lips and pushed his hair up. Len knew that one day if he ever got a hair cut, he was going to push up his hair, even if it was short. Stupid habit.

"Eh, alright. Do you have an umbrella at your house?" Huh? Len blinked.

"Why would you need an umbrella?" Kaito turned to him.

"None of your—" Miku interrupted him and Len almost laughed.

"Oh, Kaito doesn't walk me home."

What? Len blinked and then glared at Kaito. He stomped over to the blue-headed man and grabbed his collar. People and Miku gasped. What kind of boyfriend was this bastard? Miku reached out and tried to pull Len away.

"What kind of boyfriend are you; if you love her that much, at least walk her home first before walking your own ass back to your home!" Len lifted his fist and was ready to strike, but Miku yelled.

"Len, don't!"

Did Len care that much for her that he was actually going to hit her boyfriend? Miku swallowed a knot in her throat and felt her heart beating rapidly. Why would Len do say this? Something stirred inside Miku that made her uncomfortable. "Len, it's alright. I decided to walk home by myself. I was the one who made the choice, not Kaito."

Len suddenly let go, his eyes wide. Kaito rubbed his neck and fixed his collar, glaring at Len.

"What?!" the blonde turned to Miku and she looked guilty. "Ah...Miku, you...fine! _I'll_ walk you home." Len grabbed her wrist and pulled her. Before he turned to walk, Len glared back at Kaito who stood there like an idiot. "If you're going to be her boyfriend, don't let her decide on stupid decisions that will risk her life." Who cared if Len sounded like her father, he wasn't going to let Miku walk into peril. "Let's go." He pulled on Miku's arm once again and thunder struck.

Kaito was left to stand there with people whispering about him and walking past him as if he was a street pole.

Miku was shocked by his words and stumbled now and then. Was this how much Len cared for her? Would he actually do so much just for her safety? The rain poured down on them, soaking them to the bone. The rain was cold and hard, but Miku could tell the difference between the rain on her face and her tears. Miku wiped them away and couldn't help but feel something burn in her chest.

"Len, stop." He continued to go even if he did hear her. "Len, please, just stop." Her voice was firmer this time. "Len!" Miku went into a halt and Len clenched his teeth.

Why was he acting like this? Why did he say and do this? Len felt like dropping to his knees and yelling out. Miku yanked back her hand and wiped the rain from her face. "Len...why did you do that?" Dammit, Miku. Len felt his heart clench. "Len—"

"I don't know!" he flinched, "I don't know." His voice was softer this time and she bit her lip. Len was never this soft and kind. He was angry, but not at Miku, not at Kaito, but at himself. "Where do you live?"

Miku followed him in the cold rain, but felt warmth. Would Kaito do this, like Len? No matter, she pushed the thought away and remembered that it wasn't Kaito who was pulling her, but Len. She gave a smile.

"We're going the wrong way, Len."

The blonde flushed and Miku laughed. "It's good to hear you laugh again." Len turned around and gave a small grin. Miku's eyes brighten and Len was once again lost. He hated her eyes, when in truth, he loved them. Len sighed softly and looked up into the rain. Thunder crackled and made _only_ Len jump. Miku giggled and Len cursed. Damn her cute laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

Realization struck both Len and Miku. Len had said the exact same thing, for crying out loud. They both laughed. Oh, he was still holding her hand...well, her wrist actually. Who cared, Len didn't.

"Seriously, where do you live?"

"On Crypton street." Len coughed and Miku patted his back. "W-What's wrong?"

"A-Are you serious?"

Miku blinked in confusion and damn was she cute. Len bit his lip. She nodded her head. "I just moved in a few weeks ago, next to a modern rectangular shaped house."

Was Len going deaf? He shook his head and couldn't help but smile. "What?" Miku tilted her head and Len felt like jumping off a cliff.

"I live in that house on Crypton street. T-That means..." Len trailed off and Miku suddenly felt her heart lifting. This meant they were living next to each other. They were neighbors now. Shut up! It was just a joke, right...wait, right? "Ha ha, I can't believe this." Len suddenly felt jittery and not like himself at all.

He definitely felt like a different man. Miku smiled, her cheeks heating a bit. The rain continued to pour and they almost forgot about it. That is until lighting struck right next to them, five feet away. Miku shrieked and Len yelled. The blonde turned to her.

"Do you still think being stuck in the rain is romantic?"

Miku glared at him and crossed her arms. "Yes," Len slowly blinked and smiled cheekily. "Don't make fun of me." The rain suddenly lifted and they hadn't noticed it at all. Len laughed loudly and Miku followed, her face flushed. People stared as they walked by. What a cute 'couple' they were. Eh, they thought, so. "Do you still have the same thoughts of 'romantic'." Miku quoted with her finger and Len snorted.

"No,"

"You're such a bad liar."

Len sighed. "And are you purposely looking cute?" What the hell did he just ask? Miku laughed. Len could listen to her laugh all day like a tinkling chimes in the wind. Len was having fantasies and it kind of scared him.

"I don't know, _am_ I doing it on purpose?"

Len stuck out his tongue. "Whatever,"

"Whatever yourself." Miku ran a hand through her damp and tangle hair.

"Some sharp tongue you have." Sarcasm dripped from his words and he realized something.

"We're conversing again." Miku answered and Len was having thoughts that it was showing on his face or whether that Miku could read his mind. Reading minds? How childish! Len almost laughed at himself. How he loved this. "I love conversing, it's fun."

"Why is the sky blue?"

Miku burst into laughter at the randomness of the question and Len was proud to make her laugh. "Why is the grass green."

"Why do birds fly?" they continued on with this until they ran out of questions to ask. What a moment this was between the two.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for the frequent use of language...ha ha! Seriously, though. Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I apologize for my coughpervertedcough mind.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

.

.

.

Len and Miku arrived and it felt weird for them to say goodbye to one another since they lived right next door to one another.

He scratched his cheeks and smiled, awkwardly waving. She did the same and left to go inside her home. Len entered his own house and leaned against his door. His house was empty and damn was he soaking wet.

The blonde immediately stripped once he got in his room, found his clothes and a towel. Len looked at himself in the life-size mirror. Shit. He was built up, no kidding. He wasn't that muscular, but fairly built.

Len placed a hand to his chin and looked at his shirtless body. He seemed like he was getting more muscular. He didn't work out much, but damn, those six pack didn't lie. He yawned, turning the water to hot. His arms were getting stronger, too. He stepped in and felt the hot water hit against his back. He winced and quickly pulled away.

"Freaking hot water!" he turned the knob slightly until it fit his comfortable temperature. Len moaned slightly and massaged his shoulders and neck. This really felt good. He just felt like standing here in the warm water. He spent half an hour in the shower and soon came out, dried, dressed, and lay on his couch with his stomach grumbling. He sighed and wondered what Miku was doing.

"Argh!" Len ruffled his damp hair. Why was his thoughts filled twenty-four, seven with only her? "I'm mentally retarded..." this didn't even have anything to do with his thoughts filled with Miku. Len yawned and stood. When he arrived to his fridge he opened it and saw that there was barely anything to cook. "Damn," Len was irritated as he saw that there was nothing for him to eat.

He went up to his room and dressed more properly, again...

He came outside and walked down the sidewalk.

"Okay, bye." Miku opened her door and came down her steps. Len turned and gave a grin. "Oh, Len, what are you doing?" The blonde gave a shrug as Miku walked down and over to him. Dammit, why did she have to torture him with her clothes. He mentally slapped himself for staring.

"I'm going shopping for groceries." Len tried to sound normal. Wasn't her shirt showing too much of her cleavage? Argh, why was he even looking? Ugh, his nightmare was becoming true. Len was becoming a pervert. Oh, wait, he was already one due to his taste of women. Len's lip twitched and he turned his head away from Miku.

"Eh, I'm going, too!" The excitement in her voice made Len surprised and happy. He smiled.

"Which store are you going to?" Not only were they talking but unconsciously they began to walk in the same direction. It was too late to answer when they stopped and stared at one another. They were going in the same direction and there was only one store that was in this certain of turns and direction. Len blinked and as well as Miku.

"Oh," their voices together sounded musical and it had caused the two of them to laugh. Instead of answering, the pair had walked together down the street of the market. Once they arrived, Len bade her farewell as to go in his own shopping direction. But as he did so, Miku slowly trailed behind him. He swallowed and turned over to her.

"Uh, w-what are you looking for?" Damn, his voice hitched a high pitch in his voice as he spoke. Miku noticed and it almost made her giggle. She bite her tongue and stared past him at the aisle. "It seems as if we had the same dinner idea...no?" Miku smiled and looked down. An idea struck both of them, suddenly.

"Len—"

"Miku—" they stopped to realize that the other was beginning a sentence when they were. They laughed once again, but more quietly."You go first." Len was acting strange. He felt like jumping into a damned ditch. Miku nodded and Len tried not to blush or stare at her. Ugh, he was becoming a softie around her. Len almost shuddered at this.

"I-I was wondering if..." she trailed off and Len gripped his hand into a fist.

"...If you were willing to have dinner with me?" Len's heart was beating faster than usual as he finished her sentence. Miku flushed and smiled uneasily.

"Ah, you're probably busy—" Len shot at this.

"No! Ah—I mean, of course not. I would love to have dinner with you." Len gestured with his hand and Miku laughed her tinkling laugh. Len's vision blinded for a moment and he blinked feeling a head rush. Whoa, how strange. "Uh, what were you planing to have for dinner?" Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach and he thought he could actually feel them. Len held back a shudder and Miku placed a finger to her chin.

"Well...some curry rice." Oh, they had something in mind. "Uh," Len really had to stop saying that Miku was cute...but she really was. Could she be hot...? What the—? What in the hell was that kind of question? Len felt himself tremble and drool pouring out of his mouth like a waterfall. He was such a freaking moron. He felt his spirit travel out of his mouth and leave his body to be soulless...

Some imagination he had...sarcasm. Len and Miku decided to go shopping together and have dinner at Len's house. Dream come true for Len? Possibly.

"If you don't mind, could I help you with your unpacking." Len examined the meat in the fridge and Miku weighed others. She looked over at him.

"Oh, of course! You're too kind." Miku beamed at him and Len grinned, trying his best not to blush. She called him kind. Take that, Kaito! Len felt like a child, pointing his finger at his adversary in a child game of imagination where he just beat the bad guy, otherwise also known as Kaito.

Len truly felt like laughing at himself. He just knew that one day, he would look back at himself and see how ridiculous his thoughts were. And he also hoped that by then he was married...to Miku, of course.

But, damn, there was still Kaito to deal with. What was he going to do with him? Suddenly thoughts of torture filled Len's head that it throbbed for a second. The blonde winced and bit his lips. Stupid kid-like imagination.

Miku placed some meat inside the basket and they moved on to other shopping aisles until they had all of what they needed. Len payed and he offered to carry the grocery home. Miku scolded him to stop being such a gentle man and Len almost shouted 'Damn' as Miku took some bags and walked with her hips swaying to her unconsciousness.

Len tried not to stare, but epically failed as he found his eyes traveling back to swaying buttock. It looked firm, round and— Something warm trickled from his nose... Len almost doubled over and screamed out to the world 'Why do you torture me?'. Len wiped the blood from his nose and gritted his teeth. He really was a pervert.

When they came to Len's house, Len rushed to his bathroom, which left Miku in confusion. He washed his hand and wiped his nose. When he came out he plastered a smile upon his features. He apologized and Miku just smiled. Len rolled his sleeve and took this chance to show off his cooking skills. He was in cooking class for two years and knew basic things.

"Alright, let's get cooking!" Len made rice, fried and stirred. He flipped and did it all with a real smile on. Miku laughed and Len helpe dher with the cooking. He guided her through the flipping and taught her until Miku succeeded.

She smiled brightly and thanked Len as they went into his living room to wait for the meat to cook.

"Okay, so your turn." They were still going on about the questioning. Right now it was Miku's turn.

"Um...why are you a blonde when you're Japanese?" Len flinched at this and Miku laughed. "I'm just—" ah, too late.

"Why is your hair teal?"

Miku's lips twitched into that same smile she had when they first met. Len swallowed and regretted what he had asked.

"Er, n-never mind that question." Len sweated and stood. "The meat should be ready by now." He smiled uneasily and went over to the kitchen. Once he disappeared around into the kitchen to check the meat, Miku smiled. It was fun to tease him like this. Len saw that dinner was ready so grabbed dishes and began to plate the food.

Len grabbed both plates and went over to the living room where Miku sat.

"Well, I hope dinner's good." They smiled.

"Thank you for the food." Together they said and laughed. Something suddenly struck Len. They went together in the cafe, but with Kaito, in which Len didn't count, they went shopping together and now they were having dinner in his house. They were alone and they did almost everything together alone. Len counted this as a date. It was a date.

Len couldn't help, but smirk at this. Now that they were alone together and eating dinner, what was Len going to do? Was Miku even aware of this situation?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Warning for use of strong language in this chapter. Please read at own risk.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

.

.

.

Len swallowed his food and blinked twice, no thrice, actually.

He and Miku were all alone in his house. They were having dinner together and they just almost spent the whole day together, not counting Kaito with them. Miku was just eating. Did she know what he did? Len opened his mouth, but his phone rang, scaring him. Miku turned, her eyes filled with curiousness. Len smiled apologetically. How rude.

Len set his plate down on the table and dug for his phone in his pocket. Looking at the caller ID, it didn't say who it was from. He snapped open his phone. "Uh, hello?"

_"Eh, how rude of you._ _Don't you recognize me?" _

Len eyes widen. Hell no. He laughed nervously and glanced at Miku. She looked as if she was trying not to eavesdrop. Len couldn't blame her. He would definitely be doing the same thing if Miku was the one with the phone.

But right now it wasn't her; it was him, and Len couldn't believe the person he was talking to on the other line. Why, why it have to happen when Len met Miku?

"N-Neru...aha, w-what are you calling me for?" Len had deleted her number a long time ago when she left. He never wanted to remember her after she was gone. So what in the hell was she calling him after three years? Wait, Miku was still here.

What would she do when she found out about Neru? Len tried to push the thought away. Right now, Len didn't want to deal with Neru. He didn't want to see her not now, not ever.

_"You always asked questions, especially when we used to—"_

"You know what I mean." His voice was firm and harsh as he glared at the floor. "What the hell are you calling me after three years?" Miku gripped her spoon and bit her lip. She continued to eat and felt extremely guilty. She could hear everything that was said. Miku was still confused, but listened.

She wanted to pull away from this situation right now. It was very awkward and not to mention this woman named Neru just called in the middle of their dinner. Now that was rude.

"I don't know why you're calling me - wait, I don't even know how you got my damn number! I changed it and, and - Neru, I'm eating dinner right now with a guest." Len's glared harden. "What do you want?" he could hear Neru pout on the other end and as well as Miku.

_"I'm coming over tomorrow and seeing my ex."_ That was all that was said and then the line cut. Len was left to sit there, the phone stuck to his ear. What did she just say? She was coming over to his house tomorrow? No, no, no, no. This could not be happening.

Len's hand trembled and Miku looked confused at him. All she heard was that this Neru woman was coming over to see her ex, but who was her ex? She blinked and reached towards Len. He jumped up, startling Miku.

"Shit! Son of a bitch, you mother fu—" Len stopped and flushed as he turned to see Miku's face blanked out. The words accidentally slipped out and Len swallowed. "Uh, s-sorry." Len smiled sheepishly and sat down, placing his phone in his pocket. "Er, just a...wrong call..." Len almost slapped his face.

Dammit, Miku probably even heard the whole conversation, for crying out loud! Len felt like a dimwit making up this stupid thing. Miku smiled, tugging a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Um, should I go home?"

Len's eyes widen and he shook his head. "N-No, just, er, i-it wasn't anything special. Please, just stay and finish your dinner." Len had to bite his tongue to keep from reaching out and grabbing her hands as in begging her to stay. Miku smiled and giggled. She nodded and Len beamed back.

"Great! Would you like some more?" they continued to have their dinner. It was late by the time they were done. They went on talking on and on about everything after they parted two months ago. They talked and talked until late in the morning. They laughed, made jokes, told stories of their childhood, their crushes and school. They told one another almost about everything. All except Len telling Miku about Neru.

Len jumped at the time and apologized for keeping her for so late. Miku just laughed it off and admitted that she enjoyed talking. The blonde was glad that they had this time together, which suddenly struck Miku. Her smiled faded and Len raised and eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" did Miku finally catch on?

"We...just spent the whole day together. It was like a...date." Miku placed a finger to her lip and no surprise to Len since he already knew of this. "Y-You knew about his and didn't tell me?!" she shrieked and Len backed off.

"Yeah, b-but I was afraid you would leave! And if I told you, it would have made the situation awkward." The blonde pointed a finger in her face and gave an expression of I-told-you-so. Miku blinked at the finger and pushed it away.

"W-well, it was already awkward when that Neru woman called during our dinner." She got right back at him. Len flinched and clenched his teeth. He threw his arms up as he couldn't think of anything else to say. Miku won this round and she smirked with triumph.

Len grumbled under his breath and pushed Miku out. "Shut up."

Miku laughed and Len sighed staring at Miku. Oh, how he loved this woman. When she came into his life, Len never felt happier and alive. Miku had asked what he was doing and Len yelled that he was walking her home. The teal-headed woman shushed him, scolding him that other people were seeping. Len rolled his eyes and Miku laughed. She only lived next door to him, so there was no need to walk her home.

"If I want to walk you home, then I can if I want to!" Len crossed his arms walking up the steps of her porch. Miku huffed, digging for her house key. She accidentally dropped the keys and the pair bent down looking for the keys. "Great. Nice going, Miku."

"Oh, shut up!" They roamed their hands on the porch; their eyes squinted as if it would help them see in the dark. Len chuckled at that and Miku raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Why do people squint in the dark? I mean, it's not like it's going to give better vision in the dark."

Miku blinked once as she realized Len pointed out something she never thought of. She shrugged telling him she didn't even know. Len rolled his eyes, not knowing either himself. "Dammit, Miku! Where the hell are your keys?"

Miku glared. "I don't freaking know!" they just continued to search. This was actually fun. Damn, the moon wasn't out and there was no light. "I should have left the porch light on."

"I know." Len smirked and Miku groaned. Something glinted at the corner of his eye. He smiled; he found the keys and reached for it.

Miku saw a glint in her eye and she beamed, realizing she found her keys and reached towards it as well. The two both reached towards it and they suddenly felt the others hand brush theirs.

She gasped and they both pulled their hands back. Talk about a shock, literally. Len rubbed his hand seeing Miku's face heat in the dark. Why was she blushing just from a touch? She was dating, so she couldn't blush with someone who wasn't her boyfriend...right?

"S-Sorry!" she bowed her head, her face heating to a rich crimson. Len stared and shook his head. He reached his hand out and grabbed for her small hand. Miku whipped her head around and faced him , still blushing. "Len, w-what are you—"

"Shh." Len placed a finger to his lip and her voice died down. They stared at each other, lush teal orbs colliding with Royal blue ones. They continued to stare at one another, not moving. Miku's face stayed the deep crimson and Len's eye lids lowered. They both glanced at their hands.

He splayed out his bigger and stronger hand and her smaller and delicate hand was splayed against his. They stared at their hands together.

Len lifted it up and the two stared at it. Their hands touched and the warmth from it was overwhelming. Their eyes met again, but this time there was a spark. They blinked slowly and before they knew it, they were coming closer, ever so slowly.

The keys were long gone forgotten and all that mattered was that their faces were getting closer and their eyelids were lowering until there were almost closed.

Their faces were really only two inches away. Their breathes hit against the others and the air around them became warmer and comfortable. Miku knew this was wrong, but something inside her was telling her to just go with it. They neared very slowly until they were close enough to let their lips brush against the other.

Their fingers locked together and Len and Miku leaned forward. So close. Their breathes shook and they were just a couple centimeters away from a kiss—

Suddenly Miku's phone rang, scaring the two of them to death. Their hearts accelerated so fast it felt like an inhuman heart beating too fast and hard, hammering through their chest. They blushed, falling on their behinds. Len mumbled an apology and Miku grabbed her keys. Her phone still ringing, Miku unlocked her door and opened it.

"G-goodnight...Len."

"Yeah...'night, Miku." Her door shut and Len sighed. What the hell was he thinking? Miku was dating someone, but wait. She didn't resist, instead she was just— Len was flustered, yet feeling his heart lift.

She didn't resist, that was all that mattered.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: Aha, I'm so evil, making you all think they were going to kiss, mua ha ha ha! Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

.

.

.

After the incident of almost kissing, Len couldn't go to sleep.

He was kept awake with the image of their faces so close that he could feel her breathe hit against his face. Len growled and let a string of curses that was rather loud. Len sighed as he entered his bathroom and ran a hand over his face.

Today had been a long day and Len was exhausted. Especially since Neru had called. The blonde groaned and sat on his toilet. What would happen if Kaito knew that they were about to kiss? Ah, well, he wouldn't care less. His phone was suddenly ringing once again and Len growled. As he dug out his phone he didn't even bother to look at the caller ID.

"What?" his voice was sharp. It was, like three in the morning. Who the hell would call him at this time of night?

_"...Er, it's me, you're sister..."_

Len flushed and sighed. That was right. His sister just came back from visiting Kyoto and was coming back home, but not before seeing her brother. "Sorry, I thought you were..." Len trailed off and heard Rin sighed as well.

_"Don't tell me, its Neru...isn't it?"_

"You wouldn't believe it," the sarcasm was obvious. "She's coming over to see me." He heard Rin gasp.

_"But you two broke up, like, freaking three years ago! What the hell does that bitch want?"_

Len laughed heartily. "Oh, my goodness, you got a mouth just like me. That never gets old." Rin snorted over the line and was eager to know the answer. "Look, I don't know why she wants to see me, but I just know it isn't going to be good. Shit, it's late and I'm tired as hell." Len rubbed his neck and groaned.

_"Whoa, what's wrong with you?"_

"Remember Miku?" when he heard Rin gasp and squealed excitedly, he continued. "Ha, yeah, I just had dinner with her."

_"Tell me everything!"_

"Ugh, Rin, I'm tired!"

There was a moment of silence.

_"Fine, then tell me everything tomorrow, okay? I'll be here then."_

"Agreed." Len shut his phone, placing it in his pocket and sighed. He was too tired to do anything. Afraid that he might fall asleep in his bathroom, Len washed his face with cold water. The blonde brushed his teeth, trudged up to his room, changed and plopped on his bed. He didn't bother to pull on his blanket.

Len fell fast asleep before he could start counting sheep's. When he went to sleep, he was always having thoughts on his mind; this made it longer to fall asleep. He figured that if he tried to clear his mind of everything he would fall asleep faster. It was true.

Having an empty mind made you bored and sometimes when you're bored you get tired, right? Len counted sheep instead to help him sleep. He would usually stop counting at fifty sheep's and then he would be asleep.

But when he was too tired to do anything, Len would be knocked out in a snap. That night, Len had dreamed of so many things that the next morning when he awoke, Len sighed. His dream was too fast and he forgot it by the morning, which made his sleep feel like a few minutes instead of nine full hours.

He didn't work on weekends, which made it even better. Len actually slept ten hours in fact. The blonde yawned and quickly went through his morning cycle and went down into his kitchen for breakfast. He was just too lazy right now to make breakfast. Maybe some cereal... Len laughed.

He wondered what Miku was doing right now. Suddenly a knock came at his door. Who in the damn world would come this freaking early in the morning to visit him. Len glared. He walked over to his door and yanked it open.

"What?!" he said rather harshly. He soon regretted it when he came face to face with none other than Miku. Would it be rude to come to someone's home in their sleeping wear?

Miku had a pair of black shorts, a light green short sleeved shirt, and a thin white sweater. Her shirt was rather tight and wrapped tightly onto her every curve, which included her shoulders, breast, waist, and hips. And then her shorts were...too short, revealing Miku's smooth and creamy thighs. Len had to bit his lip.

Miku really was torturing him with her clothing. He wondered what else she had. Well, she was wearing a pair of house slippers and her hair was put into low pigtails. She must have taken a shower, since her hair looked damp. In her arms was a bag of...well, Len didn't know what was in there.

"Oh, er, Miku, it's you." Len smiled at the woman and she smiled back.

"Um, if you don't mind, could I make breakfast for the two of us?" holy shit, she was going to cook for him? Len had to blink. No way, she was kidding, right...wait...right? Okay, if she _wasn't_ kidding around, then that meant Miku was going to cook for him in _that_ kind of clothes with an apron on... Where were Len's fantasies going? Wait, he had fantasies...of Miku? Crap.

"Oh, of course you can!" Len quickly let the teal-headed woman in. Right when he was about to close the door, the blonde saw a black car pull up in his drive way. Who in the hell was that? His heart nearly stopped as he saw a woman of gold colored hair piercing violet eyes. Shit. That woman...was Neru... Len hurried Miku and in shut the door.

He could _not _let Miku meet this devil of a woman. No, he just couldn't. Len had to think fast and now. Miku was putting her things away and Neru was just getting out of her car.

"Ah, Miku, uh, I need you to...er, s-stay in my room for now, okay? Oh, and don't come out until I say so."

Miku gave him a look as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his room. Once inside, he apologized and shut the door, leaving her in his room. He didn't even give her time to say anything or explain to her why. "Uh, okay then..." Miku blinked a couple of times and sat on his bed. The room smelled like Len.

The blonde rushed back downstairs and grabbed Miku's bag of whatever was in there and put it away.

First off, it was because it was pink and there is no way Len would have a pink bag. Second off, it was labeled Hatsune Miku's cooking utensils... Well, at least Len knew what was in there now. He placed it away and made sure that everything looked okay. Something caught his nose.

Did Miku wear perfume? "Dammit!" Len had to get rid of this smell or else—

"Len, it's me, Neru!"

Oh, no. Len frantically tried to fan the smell out of the window...with his hands. He wiped his sweat away and tried to breathe calmly. He ran over to the door and realization hit him pretty hard actually.

Why would he open the door up for this bitch that broke up with him three years ago for another guy? Len could have just left her standing out there. Unless...she still had his house key...

He heard the door being unlocked and dammit, she still did have his house key. She gave a smirk as she entered and Len glared.

"I freaking thought you threw the key out!" Len tried to swipe it, but Neru ducked and he missed. Len growled. "What the hell do you want?"

Neru frowned. "Is that any way to speak to your ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah, actually, since you chose somebody else over me."

"Jealous aren't you?" he flushed and yelled out.

"Like hell I am! Just hurry up, pay your visit and get out of here." Len pointed to the door and all Neru did was cross her arms and plastered that smug smirk of her on her lips.

"I'm actually staying in town for a while." No. No, no, no! Not while Miku was here; not while he was just getting along with Miku; not when they were getting closer, no! His train of thoughts stopped when he heard his door opened and an all too familiar voice call out his name.

"Len, what are you doing?"

Neru's eyes narrowed at a woman's voice in Len's house. Damn, he was so screwed. Miku came down the stairs and saw Neru glaring at her. This was the worst. Len dreaded as Miku blinked at Neru.

"Len, who's she?" both women asked, but Neru asked in more of a hiss and Miku was more softer. Compared to Neru, Miku was cute, while Neru was good-looking in a devilish way. But, in general, Miku looked more...the word is hot, or cute. Seriously, if people were to vote on who looked better, they would vote for Miku.

She actually had a more of a body than Neru and why was Len even thinking about this? He looked from one woman to the other as Miku looked confused and Neru: angry.

This was going to be a long stay.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: **I have no harsh feelings towards Neru!**

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

.

.

.

There were times when Len wished he could just wake up as if the situation he was in was just a bad dream.

Right now he really wished it was all a nightmare.

No matter how many times he pinched himself, Len just knew it was never going to become a dream. While Neru glared, Miku blinked with so much innocence. He hoped there wasn't going to be war between Neru and Miku, since there was one with Kaito and him. There couldn't be anything worse than this right? Len crossed his fingers just in case.

"Len, who's she?" Miku tilted her head and blinked curiously. The blonde was having thoughts that Miku was going to kill him.

"Len, who's she?" Neru was pissed. She didn't even try to conceal her anger and jealousy. This was just great. Len hesitated and stumbled over his words as he looked from one woman to another.

"Er, Miku this is my..." he trailed off. Miku had no idea what Neru looked like, but she knew of her, due to her call. What would she do if she knew that this was Neru? Dammit, Len was screwed. He just had to man up and tell her—

"Your ex-girlfriend, right?" he and Neru blinked at Miku who answered her own question. Len expected Miku to storm away, but all she did was give a sweet smile. "I'm Len's neighbor and friend, Miku. It's nice to meet you."

Len was in a state of bewilderment. Miku was still damn smart from when he first met her. He realized he didn't want Miku to call him her friend. The word hurt. He didn't just want to be friends; he wanted so much more. But he couldn't say anything. What was going to happen now?

"Would you care to join us for breakfast?" Miku was just too kind. Neru and Len bite their lips and he looked at her. Neru's expression took a sudden turn.

"Of course, anything for Len's neighbor, _Miki._" Both Len and Miku flinched. She was totally a bitch.

"Um, it's Miku not Miki." There was no anger in her voice. Len was ready to kick Neru out. This was going to be a very long morning. Could it be any worse than this? There was a honk outside of his house. Len looked out and his jaw nearly dropped, wait, it actually did fall open.

"No," he whispered as Rin came out of her car and waved at him through his window. "Hell no."

"Len, everything alright?"

Neru glared at the back of Miku's head as she turned to the blonde.

"Oh, yeah, I'm alright, if you consider that I feel like dying right now, then yeah." Miku blinked at his sarcasm.

"Why do you feel like dying?" the blonde flinched at Neru's question, but her words died down in her mouth when she saw Rin seething at her. The woman ran inside Len's house and it couldn't be worse than this, it just couldn't.

"Why hello Len and..." Rin looked Neru up and down in a disgusted way. "Neru. And oh, you must be Miku! Hello, my name is Rin, I'm Len's older sister."

"Oh, hello Rin." Miku smiled as Rin and she bowed in greeting and respect. So, Rin and Neru were here. Len felt like breaking down. He couldn't believe this was happening. If anything was going through his mind, it was denial...ha, he wished! At least Rin and Miku were getting along and Miku was too naive to become enemies with Neru. "Ah, Len, are we still going to the amusement park?"

"What?" three voices said together consisting of Rin, Len, and Neru. Rin was excited since she was supporting Len and Miku. Len just felt like passing out and completely forgot that Miku, Kaito, and he were going to the amusement park. And Neru was getting angrier by the minute.

"Why don't we all eat breakfast first?" Miku gave another smile. Her phone suddenly began to ring. "Hello...? Oh, good morning Kaito... I'm at Len's house... Why are you so worried? His sister and ex-girlfriend are also here... I'm sure he won't mind... Oh and Dell, too...? Okay, bye then."

"Miku, who was that?" Len was afraid to know.

"It was Kaito, my brother, and their friend Dell." Len swallowed. Whoa, he just had a head-rush. He sat down at the couch and felt a headache pinching his head. "Do you mind if they come over?"

Man, he couldn't say no to her. She was too kind. And besides, if Len dated Miku he would never be able to say 'no' to her face. Len refused to sigh and gave a nod.

"Of course, anything for you." Damn his voice cracked. Rin snickered, Neru seethed and Miku thanked him. Len couldn't handle this day anymore. He just felt like jumping into his bed and blocking out the world, just this one day. After at least eight minutes later, Miku and Rin were cooking breakfast for all of them.

And by all it consisted of Len, Miku, Rin, Neru, Kaito, Miku's brother, and this Dell guy. Shit, Len's headache was becoming worse. He still had to explain to Rin about yesterday and last night and try to get rid of Neru. So what about Miku? Len just hoped she was too naive to get jealous - scratch that, Len wanted Miku to be jealous about Neru.

If that happened she would chase after him. Len's lips curled into a smirk. Damn, he was bad. No later than thirteen minutes a knock came to the door. Rin chirped up and offered to open the door. To her, she was going to give it her all to get Len and Miku paired. "Good morning and welcome!"

There were three men: Kaito, Dell and Miku's brother. Two smiled -Kaito and Mikuo- while another didn't -Dell- and bowed as they entered. "Sorry for intruding." As soon as they were walking into the kitchen they all saw Miku, Neru and Len. Kaito and Len's gaze met; instantly they began to glare. Miku's brother ran to her and they hugged. Neru and Dell looked at each other, and then away. Len looked at them all.

_'Kami-sama* just kill me now.' _Len let his head hang down and dreaded. They all sat at his table eating breakfast away. All Len did was sit, watching them eat. He was probably the only one not enjoying his time.

Neru saw Miku as a love rival, Kaito saw Len as his love rival, Mikuo was giving Rin googly eyes, Dell glanced at Neru, Rin smirked at Miku and Len, Miku just ate, and Len...well he just hung his head down. He just wanted it to be him and Miku having breakfast, not the other five.

That was just great. So now what? Kaito, Miku, and him were still going to the amusement park, but what about the other four? They weren't coming, they couldn't.

"Hey, since Kaito, Len and I are going to the amusement park you guys should come, too."

Damn you, Miku. Yeah, Len loved Miku and all, but she wasn't making this any better. Everyone took this advantage of Miku's offer and agreed to her. Len was ready to run out of the house and just... Ah, whatever!

_'To crap with this freaking day!'_ the blonde was just glad today was Sunday.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN:_*Kami-sama - _God in Japanese.

Aww, poor Len. I'm sorry I'm making you suffer through this with Neru as a bitch... I'm sorry and I love you ;_; *sympathizes Len-kun*

Again, I don't hate Neru, I just think she fits as the enemy for stories due to her attitude :P Anyway, I'm sorry it took **FOREVER **to update, but I was writing out the chapters on paper. I'll try to update every Friday from now on, okay? I hope so, If I don't then I'm either too busy that week, or too lazy to wake up; get on the computer, and type it out...probably too lazy...er sorry.

So I'll do my best with the rest of the chapters. It will not end soon; probably will have at least twenty chapters or more, depending.

Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Er...the drama begins here. By drama, I mean hardships, breaking relationships, arguments, etc...

Oh, and this chapter is for cheekycheetah! I originally wanted to update DD since it was her b-day on Sunday 10th, but I lost a page of where I wrote out chapter 4 for DD. So, happy late b-day prez, Nadine. I love you!

Enjoy reading...! (I think)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

.

.

.

Exactly right after breakfast the eight of them went back to their homes -save Neru- and grabbed their money.

Miku was the first to come back to Len's house obviously. "Are you...okay?" Miku placed a hand on Len's back. He was bent over still dreading...or sulking. Maybe both; yeah, possibly both.

"There's nothing you need to worry about." Len just brushed her off and was glad Neru was gone. After everyone left to go back home to get money and other stuff Neru stepped out and was gone in her car. Len assumed she went out to get money at the bank.

And now it was only him and Miku alone in his house. It was stupid; why didn't they just go to the bank and take out money?

Len always had a habit of laughing out loud at something funny to him in his thoughts. It just recently occurred. Len chuckled to himself and Miku turned his attention to him. "What's so funny?" gosh, ever since Len met Miku his life was never the same. He was always so bored, but after Miku came into his life... Len flashed a lop-sided grin.

"Miku, do you like me?"

"Eh, why - why are you asking me that?" the teal-headed woman tried to avoid his gaze. Len loved this.

"Just answer me." Len was using his seducing side. He only used it to pry answers out of woman or to get something from them. Of course Miku wasn't stupid. She glared at him and it went back to how it was in the beginning with their relationship.

"That's not right! You're not supposed to try and get an answer out of women by seducing them! It's not fair and wrong!" Miku shut her eyes and shook her head when Len laughed.

"I know I just wanted to see your reaction; it's cute." Len couldn't believe he was beginning to speak his mind so freely around Miku. She really was making a huge difference. Miku crossed her arms over her chest and gave Len a look. His heart hammered into his chest at the gleam in her teal eyes.

"Don't say that." Her voice wasn't harsh as what she wanted it to be. It made Len laugh and Miku fumed. He enjoyed - no, he loved bugging her and making her angry.

It was becoming another habit of his. But he didn't mind at all. As long as he was enjoying his time then he would annoy her to no end. Gosh, he was so mean, but that made him a beast. Well, at least that's what he said in his own opinion.

"What, I can't say what I want to?" he quirked his eyes brows at her and smirked. Miku flinched as her face began heat. He loved it when she blushed.

"I'm dating!"

Len froze and there was a moment of awkward silence between them. The only sound they could hear was the ticking of the clock. It was becoming louder by the minute and it was killing Len.

He knew he was going to do something so _fucked_ up where he was going to regret ever doing it. Dammit and Len was a stubborn one, too, but this was serious.

"So?" his blonde hair fell over his eyes and Miku flinched. _"I don't care."_ His voice was lower than usual and there were hints of rage. Len didn't care if she was dating someone.

Yes, he actually did care that she was dating, but Miku wasn't getting the picture. Len was going to steal her away from Kaito, and Len loved Miku more than that 'ass'. Yet, Miku didn't even know Len loved her. Maybe she did, but Len _doubt_ she did. Maybe she actually was naive. Len hated this.

After they were about to kiss how could Miku not notice his feelings? She was acting as if nothing ever happened that night.

"If you don't care then what were you trying to do last night?" Miku was struck that Len didn't care that she was dating someone. He knew she was dating, so why did he attempt to kiss her?

Len laughed at her comeback. "It's nothing you would understand." Where was this relationship going into? "Even if I explained it to you, you'll be too _slow_ to get it." This was too harsh.

"Too slow?!" Miku's voice snapped as anger rose in her. "I'm not stupid. What you did yesterday night was wrong." She was getting angrier, he was, too.

This was cruel, just too cruel. They were diving into destruction. Len could stop this, he could, but he didn't want to. He was being stupid and damn it, it was ruining their relationship. Every said word between them was burning him.

It was hurting so much Len could feel it piercing his heart. Len was killing himself inside and he was only making it worse. He had only himself to blame if it was going to become worse. It's because he's being an idiot now he's going to lose Miku.

"Yeah, but I didn't kiss you." _'Shut up, Len! What the hell are you getting yourself into?' _

"You were going to."

"So, you didn't push me away. You were going to kiss back." _'Fuck.' _Len felt himself losing it.

Miku flinched back. "I...I couldn't pull away! You had me-"

"Yes, you could pull away, but you didn't. So wouldn't you think it's your fault?" it hurt a lot.

Miku couldn't say anything back. She bit her lip, tears stinging her eyes. "What I did last night was what I wanted to do, but you're so damn innocent and too naive to notice that I have feelings. Ever since our meeting I wasn't myself anymore. I may be underestimating you, but I _doubt_ I am."

Len watched as Miku parted her lips. He couldn't control himself anymore and he just gave in like an asshole of a coward and let these damned words slip from his lips like a son-of-a-bitch.

"What do you mean?"

Len laughed bitterly. "Exactly my point!" he was getting angry.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Miku saw Len coming closer to her as she spoke.

"What am I trying to say?" he was right, "Like I said, you wouldn't understand." She _was_ naive. They went into an argument, so now what? What was going to happen to them?

"You can't-"

"I can't what?" Len clenched his teeth and glared at Miku. He didn't know if he was angry at her or himself.

"Just get away from me then!" Miku saw him getting closer. "Why are you doing this?" Len froze. He got up and turned away from her.

"I wouldn't tell you, not until you feel the same towards me." He left to his room, leaving Miku alone. What in the world was he doing? Did he really want their relationship to be destroyed? No, but he was angry.

He wanted Miku to understand that he loved her so much. _'I'm sorry Miku; I'm sorry I hurt you, but it's not your fault, it's mine. I just want you to know that I love you.' _Len sighed running a hand over his face. He knew that he had himself to blame for. He knew he never should have tried kissing her. He knew he shouldn't have brought up the topic.

Len had to stop this. He couldn't wait anymore and stay in the shadow like a coward waiting for Miku to finally notice his love for her. It would be too late if she knew his feelings for her and he was giving up on her. Now he had to do something before Miku slipped from his grasp and disappeared away from his life. He didn't want that to happen.

He would never be able to return to his normal like without Miku. Even if he knew she existed in this world he would never be the same.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: Angst much? Sorry about this chapter, but without this chapter, the drama would never happen and it would be boring :P

I almost cried while doing this chapter ;_; It's so sad, well...I guess you could say it could get more sad... My lips are sealed and I will say no more! So don't bug me about what's going to happen next. You're just gonna have to review if you want the next chapter X3

Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ooh, it's gonna get dramatized in here. Ahem, yes, it is a word and watch out for some crazy relationships, twists and turns in the next chapters ;D

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

.

.

.

The rest came inside seeing Miku sitting by herself.

_'What just happened?_' Miku stayed silent while the rest chatted. She was unaware of Rin looking worried over at her. The blonde knew that Len and Miku were alone in his house while the rest went.

So, what happened between them that made Miku act like this. She wasn't cheerful anymore, but more in a state of bewilderment and anger.

"Where's Len?" Rin glanced around in his house. Man, if only she knew what happened between them. She would kill Len for ever doing that. Just as she asked this Len himself came downstairs looking uneasy.

Rin narrowed her eyes. Oh, she was so going to kill him. He glanced at Miku, but quickly looked away. No one saw and noticed anything, all except Rin. She would have to hide her anger for later. She turned and gave a bright smile. How fake, but everyone bought it.

"Let's go!" Rin yelled as she headed out and towards her car.

_'How did it turn out like this?'_ Len clenched his jaw. And so they headed out to Rin and Len's car.

Rin pushed him, Miku, and Kaito to his car then going in Rin's car was her, Mikuo, Dell, and Neru. Len glared at Rin's licenses plate as they drove. He was so going to get her back for doing this on purpose. Len drove with Kaito in the passengers seat and Miku in the back. This was so awkward. Even Kaito didn't do anything. Just great.

Len felt the awkwardness stabbing him, so he reached towards the radio.

Right at the same moment Kaito reached as well. Oh, how wrong it felt when their hands brushed against each other. Len instantly jerked his hand back and let the wheel go for just a second. It was a mistake.

The car nearly swiveled to the other lane and a car honked loudly in warning. Len yelled as he grasped the wheel and spun it the other direction.

"Len you could have killed us all!" Kaito screamed as he turned to Miku. "You alright?" she was pale, as she sunk into her seat. "Ah... Len it's your fault if she faints." Kaito growled.

The blonde glared at him and continued to drive. Well, no more radio especially if they were accidentally going to have contact between them again. Both Len and Kaito shuddered at the incident and scooted away from each other in their seats.

_'Why did it have to be him?' _Len avoided Kaito through out the whole drive. He definitely preferred it to be Neru - no, Dell, or Mikuo. Yep, one of those two, but no it had to be bastard Kaito, damn it! Ugh, Len felt sick.

When they arrived to the amusement park they could hear peoples screams. Well they were here now. Len knew Rin was going to drag them all around everywhere.

"Come on!" exactly right. Rin and the rest paid to get tickets and got in. Once they were inside the park Rin pulled them towards a rather large roller coaster. Len blinked up at it. There was _no_ way they were going on this...this thing!

Ah...too late.

"Kaito, is that you?" they all turned to face a woman with brown hair and ruby eyes. Kaito blinked a couple of times as he stared at the beauty. Who was she?

"Meiko?" the said woman ran up to Kaito and hugged him. "Meiko it's you!" the two laughed and Len smirked. He cleared his throat causing Kaito to flush. "Oh, um, Meiko these are my..." the blue-headed man glanced at Len. "Friends and this is my girlfriend, Miku." Kaito wrapped an arm around her waist and Len felt anger eating at him. "Everyone, I want you to meet my childhood friend, Meiko." The woman nodded.

She was almost as good looking as Miku, _almost_. Len looked at Meiko to Miku. Yep, Miku was still better looking than others. Dammit it was only Len's opinion! Whatever.

"I haven't seen you in ages." Meiko exclaimed as she and Kaito smiled at one another. Rin felt a smirk playing o her lips. Oh so their relationship was this close, huh?

"Why don't you join us?" Rin tilted her head to the side and just had to make things worse...wait, this was perfect. Len was already starting it out in his head.

Meiko with Kaito, Mikuo with...Rin his older sister, Dell with Neru, and finally him with Miku. It was utterly perfect. Now all he had to do was make up with Miku, and then they would the the best couple alive. Somehow he was going to do it.

"Oh, is it okay for me to?" everyone nodded at Meiko's asked question, even Len did.

"What a great reunion!" Len exclaimed flashing a smile. Meiko giggled at his enthusiasm and Kaito looked a bit...jealous? Oh, my. Len smirked with half lidded eyes. So now that he got Kaito's attention he just needed some help...

Before they went into line for the huge roller coaster Meiko had to go to the bathroom. Rin took this advantage and went over to Len while the rest went to the bathroom as well. Len saw this coming.

"Rin-"

"Forget about telling me what happened yesterday last night, tell me what the hell is wrong with you and Miku." Rin demanded. Or maybe Len didn't know what was coming. He sighed, glancing around and turned back to his sister.

Was he really going to tell Rin _everything_ and nearly get himself killed by her? Well the only answer was yes. Len was prepared for something bad, something really bad.

"Miku and I...got into an argument." Len flinched as Rin glared fiercely. "Wait, but before you say anything or hurt me the argument involves what happened yesterday..." Rin stopped as Len trailed off. She was angry at him, but she was still dying to know what happened between them yesterday. Rin sighed and looked at her younger brother.

"Tell me exactly everything that happened." Len was going to run out of breath and was sure to have a parched throat from running in fear. In the time being Len slowly explained to Rin from the incident of the almost kiss to their argument about it. Len saw Rin's expression change to excited from the _kiss_ to angry from Len starting the argument. "I guess you could say it was my fault-"

"It was your fault!" RIn screamed making Len flinch in fear. He was surprised that he was beaten black and blue. He was very afraid of his sister.

"I-I know," whoa, Len has _never_ stuttered before. "But I'm going to make up for it." Len leaned in her ear and whispered something only he knew. Rin blushed at the mention of her and Mikuo being together. "So yeah,"

Rin suddenly smirked and hid her laugh. Len backed away and did not like the way she looked like that. He narrowed his eyes at her. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't hide from it even if he tried. "Don't tell me anything." Len held up his hand and refused to hiss. What was to happen next? Whatever it was Len hoped it was going to be good.

When everyone came back Len and Miku avoided contact. How was Rin going to make this any better? Before anyone could say anything or do anything Rin pulled on them towards the coaster.

Len nearly shrank back, nearly everyone backed away. Okay, Len's been afraid before, but this? This was different, totally. "Er, Rin?" he was pushed into a cart along with... "Ah, Miku..." she didn't look at Len.

He smiled uneasily. The silent treatment, huh? Fine, he could play at this game, too. All the pairs Len put together in his head was made thanks to Rin. The roller coaster started with a small jerk. "..." this was so awkward and it was killing him. "Miku..." She turned very slightly, but still did not say anything. Well, he lost the game. Bravo, Len, bravo. "Er, look-"

"No, no, don't worry." Miku held up her hand and Len almost sighed in relief. Almost, that is. "After all, it was _my_ fault for not pulling away when _you_ were the one that was going to kiss me."

Len flinched. Oh, so it was like this? Oh crap. Now it was going to become even more difficult for Len to get closer and make up with her dammit!

Len's eyes brow twitched. How was he going to do this?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh look, a cliffhanger XD Sorry about that, but I just love making them.

Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sometimes there is something that I write and even surprised myself with...

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

.

.

.

The roller coaster started up the tracks.

There was complete silence between Miku and Len. The tension was so awkward that both of them couldn't break it without saying something weird. Len inhaled deeply and saw Miku flinch.

Okay, it was just an argument they got into. Len could make up with her. Hell, they weren't even in a close relationship. They were nothing more than friends. Len had nothing to worry about...well except the fact that Len loved her and attempted to kiss Miku who already had a boyfriend, but she didn't push him away.

Len sniffled angrily and gripped his safety harness.

Everyone was securely seat-belted in their seats with strong over shoulder-safety harness's. And the seats were comfortable too, but that had nothing to do with their safety... He managed a glance at Miku and saw her face. He nearly choked... She was afraid?

Len could see her trembling in her seat and leaning back in her seat. This was perfect. If Miku was afraid then Len could comfort her when she was screaming. Sometimes Len pitied himself for having these evil thoughts. He rolled his eyes at himself and was prepared to have a clinging Miku to him.

He braced himself as they neared the peak of the coaster. He looked over at Miku and saw her skin tone pale up as they slowed down at the top. Len let out one last breath before the cart dove down on the rails with bullet speed...okay not as fast as a bullet but still pretty fast.

He could already hear the chorus' of screams, mostly from the females. Right beside him Miku let out a piercing shriek that made Len wince. Damn, could she scream. If Len wasn't on the coaster he could probably hear Miku's screamed over the others, not in an insulting way, though. He was just pointing out that her scream was extremely loud and very high indeed.

Len hair whipped in his face...actually Miku's hair also whipped in his face. Len shook his head as he had to squint with the wind blowing against him was so hard. He took this chance as Miku did _not_ run out of breath to continue to scream. She now had her eyes shut to prevent from seeing anything.

Honestly, didn't it make things more scarier since you didn't know where you were going? Len could barely sigh with the harsh wind. The coaster went in loops and twists. Len laughed loudly catching Miku's attention.

She snapped her eyes opened right as Len reached for her hand and held onto it tightly. He squeezed her smaller and shaking hand to reassure her everything would be alright.

"Just enjoy the ride!" Len had to scream at the top of his lungs. Hell, even the wind was nearly blocking his hearing. "Don't worry, I'm right here beside you! Nothing will happen as long as I'm with you!" Len smiled at her and saw her nod, giving her trust in him.

Len just hoped that he was right and nothing would go wrong while on the coaster - what the freak was he talking about_?_! Everything would be alright.

He filled his thoughts with positive thoughts that nothing would go wrong. Damn, was he scaring himself. He could almost picture himself clinging to Miku instead. He better not be jinxing himself. Len clenched his teeth as they went around the rails upside down. Their hair hung down for a short moment before they went back upright.

Len gasped feeling his stomach churn. He suddenly felt a wave of sickness wash over him. Miku seemed fine. After comforting her, her skin seemed to return to her normal flushed tone. Len seemed to pale up instead. He smirked uneasily at himself. He already jinxed himself.

"Are you okay?!" Miku saw Len lean his head back in his seat in a very uncomfortable way. There was no way that he was going to throw up. No, not in front of Miku.

Besides he didn't eat anything, he really didn't. Len swallowed, his throat thick and oddly moist. He gave a nod at Miku's question, though she didn't trust the way he looked.

Gosh, he was appearing so weak right now and in front of the damn girl he likes as well! Len groaned feeling a headache slowly growing somewhere in his head. He placed a hand on his head as his vision blurred for a moment. Miku shouted something to him, but he couldn't hear.

Len's heart beat rapidly against his chest harshly. His breathing labored and narrowed. What was happening? Soon the coaster had stopped and the safety harness' lifted. Miku blinked worriedly as Len was panting and wheezing. Len had a few head rushes and pain was burning in his chest. Every sound was blurred out.

He felt a hand on his shoulder as could barely recognize if it was Miku or not. His vision was becoming hazy; his breathing was becoming harsh and harder to breath in. While everyone got off happily Miku called the others over to him. They all came rushing over to him with looks of concern.

Len pushed them away as he got up and stumbled on the ground. Other people gasped and murmured in pity. _'Don't just stand there! Help me!' _Len wanted to scream at the small crowd that was growing.

Len doubled over and couldn't breath easily anymore. He gasped and sweat. He could hear something being shouted over and over again. It was his name. But who was calling him? Oh, it was Miku. She had tears in her eyes. No...Len was not going to have this happen.

Rin stared in shock. She shook her head in disbelief as Len fell to the floor trying to desperately breath. Miku was beside him crying out.

"No...no, no, no! Len - Len you weren't supposed to have anymore _asthma attacks_!" Rin shouted catching all their attention. She flinched as she stared into Miku's tear-filled eyes crying out that someone help him. How could she help?

Miku's teal eyes burned into her making her feel so guilty as if she hurt her. Wait... Rin quickly dug into her purse throwing out unneeded things until she found it. An asthma inhaler. Rin held it in her hands like it was gold. Miku saw it and grabbed for it. Rin looked down at Len as Miku thrust the asthma inhaler in his mouth and pressed the button with trembling and wet hands from her tears she kept wiping away.

Len breathed in the air that was being treated to him. He gasped desperately feeling his heart slowly return back to it's normal rate. He coughed as he held the asthma inhaler to his mouth as if his life depended on that damn thing.

He breathed normally and slowly sat up, but only to be tackled down in a futile tight embrace.

He heard sobbing and his hand was entangled with long and silky teal stands of hair. The scent of her that engulfed him was sweet just like in his house. It was Miku. He felt her shoulders jumping as she hiccuped with hot tears steaming down her face. Len shut his eyes feeling warmth and relief rush in him.

He wrapped his arms around the sobbing woman, the woman he loved dearly. He breathed softly into her ear as he held her in her arms as if they were the last people on earth. Everyone was out of the picture.

Len continued to hear her crying and ran a hand through her hair. He brought her tighter to him and hugged her strongly.

"I'm sorry," his voice cracked feeling her nails grip through his clothes of his back. "I'm so sorry." The crowd sighed in relief as they stared in awe at the pair. Len held the sobbing Miku in his arms trying to soothe her.

Rin sighed falling down to her knees and crying herself. Len wrapped one of his arms around her and comforted his elder sister as well. He kissed Rin's forehead and murmured that everything would be alright.

Having two sobbing women in his arms was strange, but they were both women who he held dearly to him. Len smiled warmly as he looked at Miku's pain filled face.

"You scared me to death you idiot!" Miku wiped away her tears and Len smiled apologetically. "I'm just glad you're alright." Miku wrapped his arms around him once more almost making him shudder at her touch.

Once everyone was called off that everything was alright they went back to going on rides. Len stood, but once again was attacked by embraces of hugs from everyone except Kaito. He wasn't glaring _as_ harshly, but was still glaring softly. He also tried not to cringe when Neru hugged him but not like Miku had.

She smiled at him and Len smiled back.

"Dude, I just had a fucking asthma attack, why are you glaring at me?" Len crossed his arms with a smug look on his face. Len and Kaito were almost the same height except that Kaito was a few centimeters taller. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Miku went sobbing into your arms, _my_ girlfriend."

Len glared. He held them back while the rest went up ahead. He smirked.

"Yeah, but remember you were sweetly reunited with your childhood friend Meiko. And it seems so that you're falling in love with Meiko instead. So if Miku ever comes crying into my arms that you broke up with her, which I doubt 'cause I know she likes me, then I won't come and beat you up. Why? Well let's just say I did something and we argued over it, but she didn't push me away. And I know she'll fall in love with me instead."

Kaito blinked. What did he mean Miku didn't push him away and he was not falling in love with Meiko...wait, was he? No of course not, right? Um...right?

Kaito glared and stomped ahead of him leaving Len to snicker. So Kaito tried to deny that he wasn't in love with Meiko since he was silent, blushed and growled then went off in anger. Len raced up ahead of him to Kaito's surprise.

The blonde stuck out his tongue at him and pulled down his lid like a child and went up to Miku and wrapped a hand on her shoulder. Kaito saw how careful he was as to not wrap his arm around her waist. Kaito growled, but he didn't feel as angry or jealous as he wanted to.

Miku blushed furiously, but didn't push his arm off. What in the world did Len mean by she didn't push him away? Meiko came to Len and hugged him briefly. Kaito felt his heart clench and...jealousy slowly growing?

Dammit Len was right, but Kaito wouldn't let him prove that he was right. So what if Kaito was falling in love with Meiko...okay it was very wrong and he cared a lot. Was he going to break up with Miku over Meiko? No, he had to date Miku and face it. He wasn't going to fall in love with Meiko, even if he was already slowly falling with her.

_But_ he was not going to let Len get Meiko as well.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: Will Kaito break up with Miku and go out with Meiko? Will Miku be angry or go happily into Len's arms?

Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to ch0c0chat0 who informed me of my errors! I fixed them :D **Oh yeah and another thing to ch0c0chat0: neighbor can be spelled either way, but neighbour is a British variant of neighbor, or vice versa. It's just in the US we spell it without the 'u'.**

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

.

.

.

After what Len announced earlier, Kaito stuck to Miku.

Len grew angry and Neru took this advantage to get closer to him. The blonde male tried not to grimace away. Miku found it strange as to why Kaito was acting this way and Meiko gave a giggle.

Rin glared at Neru and Mikuo admired Len's sister feisty personality. Dell rolled his eyes at them and continued to walk.

What in the world was happening? Rin suggested to save the Ferris Wheel for last and everyone agreed. The group spent the rest of the time riding other coasters and playing small games.

When they entered the Haunted House it was only required to have two people at a time. Rin quickly pushed Len and Miku in together and the rest of the pairs went in as how Len pictured them as. Miku clung to Len the whole time.

By the time they were out Len's ear were ringing with the horror screams from Miku. Even if his ears were bleeding (exaggerating and sarcasm) he still managed to enjoy the fact that Miku held onto him through out the whole time. She quickly pushed herself away claiming that she was still angry at him over their argument.

Len rolled his eyes at that and teased her that the zombie would come and get her and he pulled on a face while she shrieked and hit him out of panic that ran through her.

Len gave a laugh, but earned a glare from the woman. He pulled on his collar nervously at her death glare. He forgot that she could give a glare that could kill. He still loved her, though. Crap was he staring at her swinging hips? Len felt his cheeks heat as Rin hopped next to him and began to tease him.

"Come on, you know can't resist looking." His sister whispered and Len clamped a hand over his nose. "Look at her swinging hips and the way she walks with one foot in front of the other like a model and that voluptuous body of hers; those smooth curves."

Len clenched his teeth and pushed Rin away. She laughed , but continued. "Oh, and her _ass_," she purred and Len choked. "Miku's firm and perfect round breast. I remember that you love a busty woman and she looks like it."

"Shut the fuck up, Rin." Len hissed feeling like a waterfall of blood was going to pour out from his nose.

Rin laughed evilly like the demon she was and walked ahead to Miku. Len watched as she purposely wrapped a hand on Miku's shoulder in a more than friendly gesture. They walked with their hips bumping into each other and laughed like nothing was wrong.

Rin glanced over at him and flashed a smirk. "I'm going to kill you Rin." Len growled, but after what Rin told her he couldn't help but keep looking back at Miku while trying to strain his eyes away. Unknown to Len and Rin: Kaito, Mikuo, Dell, Neru, and Meiko heard it all... So much for whispering.

They all had heated crimson faces. The small group (save Rin and Miku) couldn't believe what the blonde woman had said. Kaito cleared his throat. Len turned and his breath hitched in his throat, as they gave him a look with their blushing faces. Len grit his teeth.

"No one speak of this to Miku, _ever_." He announced and they all agreed. Len apologized for his sister being that way, especially apologizing to Mikuo. Len wasn't stupid. He knew Mikuo was aiming for Rin, but it was alright with Mikuo, because he loved Rin's personality.

Mikuo was giving thoughts in trying to get Len and Miku together as well, unknown to Len. After all, he wanted his sister to be with someone who would make her happy.

Last night Miku was talking with him (because he interrupted when the two were about to kiss) and she told him everything great about Len. Well, Miku kept the almost kissing incident a secret.

Mikuo went up over to Rin and whispered about it. Rin gave him a hug as a 'thanks for supporting as well'. Len and Miku better be prepared for upcoming events...by Mikuo and Rin.

Once the sun was beginning to set Rin pulled them to the Ferris Wheel. No one _could_ say anything as Mikuo and Rin paired everyone up and pushed them in the Ferris Wheel carts.

"Kaito and Meiko in this one," Rin shoved them in. Next was Neru and Dell, and then Rin winked at Len before she dragged Mikuo into another cart. It left Len and Miku to go to the last available one.

Len cursed under his breath at Rin, as Miku hesitantly entered. It was still awkward between them since neither of them had forgiven each other about the argument.

"I hope it goes well for them," Rin said as Mikuo grinned at her.

"It was strange for Rin to do that." Meiko placed a finger to her lips and Kaito nodded feeling a blush creep on his cheeks.

"Damn that Rin," Neru seethed and Dell rolled his eyes giving a sigh.

"Well, thanks to Rin, we're stuck together." Len glared outside as they began to move. Miku blinked as she glared at him and he tried not to shudder.

She asked if it was supposed to be an insult and Len frantically shook his head. "I-I just thought that you would rather want to ride the Ferris Wheel with Kaito." Len gave a shrug as Miku sighed and looked out the window.

"You know, remember when we first met and you asked what I thought was romantic?" Miku gave a slight nod glancing over at the blonde male. "And don't laugh because it's pretty cliché and cheesy, but truthfully I think riding a Ferris Wheel is pretty romantic. I mean your in the cart with the one you like or love and I think it's pretty when the sun starts to...set..."

Len trailed off as both Miku and his eyes widen.

Their cart came to the very top and they saw the sun begin to set. The sun was huge and setting behind tall buildings. It was orange and the sky was a warm pink and golden yellow.

It left the two breathless at the magnificent and beautiful sight. Miku had gotten closer to the window and splayed her hands on the glass like a child looking at a display glass of chocolate.

Len stared at her. The sun gave of a warm glow of gold that cast on Miku. Len stared longingly at her. She never looked more beautiful... Len thought that maybe Miku would look more beautiful underneath him on his bed when they were making love and naked—

Len flushed immediately feeling like jumping out from the cart and dying. Why in the world was he thinking about that right now, in fact why was he even thinking about it?! Len gave a soft sigh as he averted his eyes back to the sun. He took this chance to apologize.

"Miku," she turned leaving him to almost choke on the breath that hitched in his throat. Gosh, she was killing him. "I..I'm sorry about the argument. I shouldn't have brought it up, hell I shouldn't even have tried to kiss you. I'm really sorry, Miku."

Len let another sigh out and leaned against the chair hoping Miku wouldn't explode out on him.

She didn't. Len looked up and saw her bright smile that made him fall for her in the first place. "No, I'm sorry Len. I knew I had a boyfriend and I didn't resist. I'm sorry." Miku looked down in her lap. Len crooked a grin.

"Well, there's something we both can agree on." Len laughed lowly on purpose so he could hear her twinkling, bright laugh. Why did he love this woman so much? Would he tell Miku that he loved her?

Ha, ha, Miku probably already knew that he loved her from the almost kiss. But he doubt that she knew that he loved her. Wait, she was smart...right?

"Len...what happened between you and Neru?"

"Nothing important. We were dating three years ago and she left me for someone else. I guess she wants to get back with me. Why do you want to know...? Wait, you're jealous aren't you?" Len smirked at Miku's flushed face.

"W-well at least I'm not in love with a woman who already has a boyfriend!"

Len coughed as the smirk slipped from his lips. Oh, crap she knew that he loved her, dammit! "W-what?!" Miku rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that naive girl you claimed I was." Miku placed a hand on her chest and smiled triumphantly. Len crossed his arms in denial and grumbled under his breath. He gave a 'Whatever' under his breath. Miku laughed. "But...do you really love me?"

Len stopped and looked up at Miku who was looking out at the setting sun. Len ran a hand through hair as he stood and went to sit next to Miku. He looked out of the window as well and could tell that Miku _didn't_ tense up.

"Like the saying goes: love at first sight." Len gave a laugh and then quieted down. "I know you're dating Kaito and all, but the second time I saw you...you didn't seem happy with him. If you were to give me two smiles I could tell the difference between your real and bright one compared to the one you put on when you were with Kaito the other day."

Miku blushed and thinned her lips. He really wanted to finish the kiss. "Miku," he didn't know what he was doing anymore.

"Hm?" right when Miku turned she felt his lips come upon her...forehead... Miku blushed furiously and froze. Len pulled away and gave a slight smile. He wanted to give her a real kiss, but not now. He had to be patient. "W-what was that for?" Len grinned and laughed.

Miku placed a hand to her forehead. He saw right through. In truth, she hadn't really loved Kaito that much. She always thought of Len after they parted their ways. Kaito used to be her crush before she met Len. And right when she got over Kaito he asked her out. How strange.

"I really love you Miku, and I don't know about you, though. But I can tell you one thing and that is Kaito is probably falling back with Meiko who I'm guessing was his crush when they were kids, Neru can go have Dell, and well, let's just say that our siblings are going to be a whole lot of trouble being together and messing with us."

Len watched a smile make it's way up to Miku's lips as he winked at her. What would happen next, a break up that _wouldn't_ have tears, and new couples?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN_: _What _will_ happen next? I love this story you guys, just as much as you all do!

Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Not to ruining anything, but...this fic is almost finished...! Oops, did I just say that out loud?

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

.

.

.

The rest of the ride was quiet, but there was no awkwardness or tension.

Len and Miku gazed out at the sun in awe through the window, but it was more like Len staring at Miku. She caught him and blushed as he flashed a grin at her, though it seemed like it should be the other way around. Miku thought that Len looked cute when he blushed. It was very common to a see a girl blush, but when you saw a guy blush it was undeniably adorable.

Once had Miku ever seen him blush and that was when they first met. She would like to see him blush again. It's not that everyda you saw a hot guy blush...okay maybe it was, but not that frequent and did Miku just call him hot? Whoa, there.

She knew that Len was a pervert from the type of women that he was a sucker for. She wondered what he thought of her... Oh gosh if she knew, Len would probably be dead not doubt about it... But then again she was falling for him - wait what...? Um, er... Okay, okay Miku couldn't say no or deny it. Len was one kind of man that she had never met before...

Well Lens' type was actually pretty normal. He's perverted, has a liking to certain woman, and he...he...he was just Len. Men will be men as the saying went. He wasn't any different from other men.

Ha, what in the world was Miku talking about?! Len _was_ different for crying out loud. He made her world brighter and bring out her happiness. Even for a perverted man he was the man who made her smile like that. Len was the one who lit her and made her heart clench when he smirked, smiled, or grinned. He was the one who made her laugh at anything he did or say even if he did mess up the punch line.

No one had ever made her like that, not even Kaito. Len was different from others. So this is what you would call true love, huh?

When Kaito decided to let Miku walk home by herself, Len was the one who stood up and protected her. Len was the one who truly cared for her. He knew that she was going out with Kaito, yet it didn't make him weak, it encouraged him to chase after her and try to win her. Miku was not naïve as how he thought. She was only playing coy when Neru came.

Boy, was Miku jealous alright. And Len bought that Miku didn't know Len's feelings for her. She wasn't stupid, she wasn't naïve, or shallow. Miku knew everything right from the beginning. She knew that Len loved her from the bottom of his heart, she knew that he didn't want everyone to have breakfast and he just wanted it to be him and her alone.

Miku played it all just to see if he truly loved her...and he did. He didn't see right through her...wait, right?

Being in love hurt. You didn't know if that person would love you back. Being in love was frightening. But Miku wasn't afraid, because Len loved her so much that he would buy the world for her...well, that was exaggerating, but still. The point was that Miku knew that Len loved her more than anyone and she was willing to love him back.

Testing him was cruel, yes, but she was afraid. She only tested him to see if he truly loved her more than anyone and anything else. Miku felt weak. Hot tears blinded her eyes. It wasn't tears of sadness, but happiness. Len flinched.

"M-Miku, are you okay?" just his touch, Miku could crawl into his arms and be held by him forever.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Miku was afraid, because there was actually someone she knew that loved her. It was stupid. If she knew that Len loved her this much she would never test him. Miku knew Rin's motives: trying to get him and her together. That was sweet of her. Kaito really was falling in love with Meiko again, but that was okay, because Miku found someone who cared for her.

The ride was over and one by one the group came out acting a little strange. Again, Miku wasn't dumb.

Len blinked in confusion.

"Why the sudden...awkwardness?" he even gave a laugh as he spoke so the silence wouldn't consume them. But even with the laugh they all still were silent. Len wasn't dumb either; he knew something was up. "Can we just confess?" no one answered to his question. If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. "Okay, allow me, then. Ahem, Kaito and Meiko are going out, because the blue-headed idiot is falling in love with his child hood friend again, Rin and Mikuo are going out, because they have a some...plans in mind, Neru and Dell are going out, because...well, just because."

"Well, what about you two?" Aha! Kaito didn't deny that he loved Meiko. Now, where was Len? He forgot how many points he had from the beginning.

"Pfft, well, we...we..." Len didn't want to trail off and Miku filled him in.

"We're just friends." That word hurt them both. They didn't want to be friends, but Len nodded eagerly. They both agreed and no one bought it. "Well...I don't know about you guys, but I gotta head home. I have to go to work tomorrow." the group mumbled a quiet agreement that they, too, had to go to work.

How awkward, indeed. In the end, they all went home feeling strange to their hearts, but they all knew what was going on. Kaito and Miku silently broke up, in which, none of them exchanged a word, because they all knew that Meiko and Kaito were happy. Rin and Mikuo were already happy from the beginning. Neru and Dell were taking it slow, but what about Len and Miku? Weren't they going to go into a relationship, too. Guess not...

Life went on casually...too causally. Len woke up, feeling nauseous. He had to go to work anyhow. For a couple of weeks he hadn't seen Miku. It was the same for her. They were avoiding one another and it was frightening to face each other. Life went on normally. Len went on with work and sometimes to the bakery where he first met Miku. One time when he went, it started raining and he really thought that Miku was going to be there, but he guessed not.

How did they get from the beginning of conversing to this? Were they even considered friends? Rin started calling him a weakling, but Len never argued to her about it. He was a weakling. He couldn't even confront Miku, dammit! What was the world getting to, or was it just him?

He had to confess that he truly missed Miku. He barely saw her anymore and, hell, they never even say hi to each other. It was like a school crush. Len was the shy one who couldn't say anything to Miku, and she was the one who thought that Len hated or disliked her.

The shy guys were always the cutest. They couldn't talk to you and you somehow had a feeling that they liked you whenever you caught them staring at you and they looked away or they can't even sit next to you or even say a single word like hi. Miku loved those guys, but also found it annoying. They had to be a man and say something or else the girl of their dreams would be taken from them.

It had officially been two weeks ever since the amusement park incident.

Once in a while would Len saw Miku, or the other way around with Miku seeing Len, but there was no greeting. Those were the days where Len felt like killing himself. And of course Miku was still torturing him with her _wondrous_ outfits everyday. Once Len was staring out his window of his room and he found out that across his window was Miku's room.

Len thought he had to go to a hospital, because he hadn't meant to accidentally see Miku in nothing but her bra and panty while she was changing. She had transparent window blinds...so yeah. There was a brown stain on his carpet somewhere near the window...possibly blood...his blood, from a major nosebleed. He could have died from a nose bleed.

It was not funny...okay maybe it was since Len accidentally blurt it out to Rin over the phone and she laughed her ass off until she said she needed to hang up for a moment since she needed to laugh. Len watched the clock lazily for a solid four minutes before Rin called back saying she was done laughing, but still giggling every now and then.

Nowadays Len couldn't find anything to keep himself distracted. He was beginning to think he was ADD. But then he suddenly found himself in the same bakery in the rain hoping to see Miku outside mocking him and making him fall in love her all over again like she did when they first met.

He was beginning to love the rain, even if he was disappointed that Miku was never there with him.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: I will say nothing...

Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So...last chapter, huh? I just want to thank all my readers for sticking with me through this whole fic. I mean, can you believe that it started out with a simple oneshot to this? I still can't believe it either. Well, I've done my best to make this chapter the best, once again, thank you all so much. You don't know how happy you guys made me like a new bride, ha ha!

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

.

.

.

What was happening?

Miku loved Len and he loved her. She knew Len loved her and...did Len know that she loved him back? She didn't doubt it. But that wasn't the point. What was really going on was that they were both in love, but...but what? They shouldn't be running away from each other or be afraid to love. Okay, they knew they were both being stupid.

Either Len approach Miku or vice versa, but they couldn't do it. What happened the that confident Len that tried his best to steal Miku away from Kaito? It just vanished into thin air. Len sat in the bakery lost in his thoughts. How lovely to have the same waitress serve him long ago serve him again. She was angry...again."Ahem!"

Len apologized. Today was Glasses Day and by that, it was a day where the workers wore glasses. Yeah, this bakery was like those café places. Len rubbed his eye and mumbled another apology. "I said, what will you...ah forget it. I'm tired of serving you!" The waitress ran off into the back. Oops. Len sighed.

"I said I was sor—" Len choked on his sentence when he saw an all too familiar woman, a woman that he loved. "Oh, Kami-sama," Len gripped the table as Miku blinked and neared him.

"L-Len? What are you doing here?!" apparently Miku didn't tell Len that she had a part-time job here at his favorite bakery. Okay, so Len knew that Miku had wonderful clothes that seemed to make him fawn over her, but seeing her in a maid's uniform was even worse and she was even wearing a pair of glasses! Was there any other ways that Miku could kill him? Seriously?

"That's my line! What are _you_ doing here?!" the two both knew that they couldn't run away from this meeting... Deja vu, much? Miku decided to sit down. Well, they were both in a bakery or café shop and...conversing, ha, ha. Len was actually extremely happy, but of course he wasn't going to admit it. So what was he going to say?

"I work here for part-time."

"Really?"

"Really, really." Somehow their conversing had gotten so far that they had gone past three hours which felt like thirty minutes. Miku was scolded at and Len charmed her boss.

"Hey, there's something I can use my charming looks for." Len winked and Miku rolled her eyes. Well, they laughed at his joke and Miku was forced to go back to work and Len was forced to go back home. Great job.

The blonde sniffled and crossed his arms angrily like a child and left. What surprised him was that every time it rained he wanted to savor his time in the rain. The thunder and lighting didn't frighten him anymore and he could just walk out straight in the rain without a rain coat or umbrella.

Len couldn't believe he found standing in the rain romantic. Miku had really gotten to him through his thick skull... Well, his skull wasn't that thick, or maybe she got through his heart...

A few days had passed since their meeting at the bakery. Len couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't want to stay home thinking through his thoughts about how he could meet Miku without making it look like he was chasing her. It would just make him look like a creep. But he didn't want to wait any longer. It would make things worse.

Len slowly thought things through. He loved Miku and he had a very strong feeling that Miku loved him. So what to do now? Len looked at his cellphone... "Hey, Rin I need your advice on asking out a person...and I don't just want the simple way." Len smiled. Just perfect indeed.

The following day Len made a stop by the bakery. He had a bento in his hands as he walked in and caught many of their attention. "Is Miku here today?" the waitress nodded, feeling her face heat up. It was just around lunch time that Len came in. When the blonde came into back he spotted Miku. Well it was more like he was sneaking in and trying not to get caught.

Perfect: Miku was turned and she wouldn't notice him. Len tiptoed as quietly as he could. He wasn't going to scare the woman, just greet her from behind... "Surprise!" Len wrapped an arm around Miku and presented the bento to her. Of course being shocked by the sudden greeting, Miku instinctively dug her elbow into Len's stomach (not knowing it was him) and made a grab for his arm.

With surprising strength Miku flipped him over her shoulders and saw him crash to the floor with a grunt. Wait, this blonde man looked too familiar. "Oh, Kami-sama, Len?!" Miku rushed to him and apologized so many times that she sounded like a broken record. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you! I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Len was in terrible pain. Even if he was, he let out a whistle.

"I didn't know you were a black belt in karate." Miku sighed and help him. The blonde gave another groan. Wow, his back hurt. Miku was really...really strong. But Len had - no, he needed to be stronger so he could protect Miku. And she couldn't protect him, it just looked weird.

Miku treated Len and was still running her mouth apologizing to him. "Miku, don't worry about it." He was still in pain, though. "But here; you must haven't eaten lunch yet. I made it myself." Miku raised an eyebrow as she opened the bento to see surprisingly good-looking food. "I'm not the greatest cook but I did put a lot of effort in it, just so you know."

Len's burnt hand still stung... To add to Miku's shock, the food was really good. Who knew the blonde man could cook a good lunch. "This is really good, Len." He blinked surprised that it was actually edible.

"It is? I-I mean of course it is, it was me who made it after all, ha ha..." Miku laughed and Len grinned. He missed her laugh, he missed her. Unknown to Len, Miku had missed him just as much as he did. She sighed and strangely as well as Len. "Miku...I don't know how we ended up from conversing in the rain to being so...distant. I just... You know what, I don't want to be friends, I want to be so much more." Did Len just blurt that out? Shit.

"Really?" Miku couldn't believe he just said that...but it made her back tingle in a good way.

"Yeah..."

Miku smiled her real smile that she gave him when they first met. He remembered that was the reason he fell for this woman, but of course it wasn't her smile, but everything about her. "I need some time to think." Ugh, what the hell was Miku's saying?! She loved this man, so why was she hesitating, why was she making the wait more longer? Why?! They dove into silence and became very awkward indeed. Miku didn't know what to say, neither did Len.

"Do you want to come over later?" somehow that frown of her's didn't look so good. Maybe he asked at the wrong time. "I mean if you're busy, then you don't have to, because...because we are still..._friends_." That word still stung real bad. It hurt so much that Len felt like he was going to pass out. What was Miku's answer? Was it going to be yes or...no? _'Just say yes and be happy with me, Miku!'_

"I got hired for the full-time, so I'm not coming home until five." Len nodded. It was okay, because he had full-time, too. This was just a lunch break. This was even worse. How were they supposed to see each other, now? The weekends weren't enough. Len bit his lip. _  
><em>

"That...that's alright. Maybe next time, or when you're free." Len stood. "I hope you enjoyed the lunch." He couldn't look at Miku now, he couldn't even look at himself. Miku reached out to him, but he was already leaving. She didn't want him to leave, not now, not _ever_. She didn't want him to leave her.

Later that afternoon it began to rain. It was five o' clock. Miku should almost be home. Len walked home in the rain and it didn't bother him at all. The only thing that bothered him was that women kept staring at him as he was soaked and his clothes clung to him. Len worked at a flower shop, but he didn't mind.

He liked arranging the flowers... Huh, no wonder his flowers at his house looked better than the others, well, besides Miku's, she had good plants, too. Len walked rather slowly playing with his house keys. He saw a rather familiar figure who was walking up the side-walk of Miku's house. Oh wait, it was just Miku. Wait, it was Miku who was also soaked that her clothes stuck to her as well...

Len found himself staring and quickly marched up to her taking off his sweater. "Miku, don't just carelessly walk around soaked in your clothes, perverts are around." Heh, he was a pervert himself, but not as much anymore. Miku was surprised by him as he draped his sweater around her and thanked him.

"Len, I'm...I'm sorry."

Len blinked. "Huh, for what?"

"I'm sorry for..." suddenly everything spilled from her lips. Miku told Len everything about knowing that he was trying to steal her away from Kaito, being jealous of Neru, knowing that he loved her, and that she was just testing him to see if he truly loved her. Len nearly choked. "I'm so sorry."

"You're mean, you know that." Len didn't care if Miku tested him. She was just afraid that he wouldn't love her. He brought her close to him, and then there was the sensation of their lips meeting. Her lips were soft and oh so sweet. Miku eyes expanded and didn't pull away at all, but what made them break the kiss was the thunder. It made them jump for the first time in a while.

"Len, I...I love you."

"So is that a yes to dating me?" Len smiled and picked her up. Miku gave a nod and the rain poured on them, but it was nothing to them. "You know kissing in the rain isn't so bad, either."

Miku had laughed, but Len didn't want to hear laughing from her lips, he wanted to just feel her lips again, and he did.

You know, standing in the rain is romantic, no?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: Gah this made me cry because it's the last chapter T^T Thank you all my lovely readers for reading and reviewing to this fic. I love you guys so much and I love this fic, too! Thank you for going through this with me all the way. I want to thank you for the readers, reviewers, and my ghost readers, or I would like to call the readers who just read the chapters and wait for the next update without reviewing ;D I love you guys all so much and my ghost readers!

Thank you so very much for reading and for reviewing!

Mizuki


	15. Epilogue

A/N: I wanted to do an extra chapter. So as you can see, this chapter is about their first date...with some help of everyone else of course ;9

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

.

.

.

So, Miku and Len were an official couple.

Have they had their first date yet...? Apparently, no. Len was too afraid to ask, which surprised himself and most of the time Miku was too busy with working, and as was Len. The weekends were the only days they could spend time together, but...unfortunately neither of them could see each other for the passed three weekends. Why? Well...

_"Sorry, Len, but I'm going to visit my parents this weekend."_

There was also...

_"I can't, my grandfather just passed away, so I'm going to be gone this weekend."_

And then there was...

_"I'm really sorry, Len, but I have to babysit my niece this weekend."_

Len was really beginning to think that either Miku's family knew she was dating some pervert (Len) and doing all these events on purpose, or it was just fate that was playing him. Maybe it was both... With all those incidents, Len didn't have a chance to get together with Miku or even exchange a simple 'Hi' in the morning! That was it, Len had enough. He was getting his date and that was final. _  
><em>

But he couldn't believe he was calling his sister for help. "Rin, Miku and I haven't been able to see each other for three weeks! And I'm not exaggerating. She's too busy with her family issues to date her man. Oh, Kami-sama, help me, Rin." Len didn't care if he sounded desperate, because he was.

Rin sighed over the line. _"Fine I'll help you, but..."_

Len hesitated. "But...what?"

_"I'm not going to be the only one helping."_ It was all Rin said before she hung up leaving Len crossed. No, she wasn't. Len growled and called her again... Fine if she was going to answer he was going to leave her a message.

"Rin, don't you dare let the others now about this. Rin I know you can hear me. I swear if you tell the other about this then I'll—"

_"Oops, too late for that."_

Len grit his teeth, but sighed in defeat. It was too late to do anything. Great now he was going to get help from his sister...and Mikuo, plus the others. How wonderful. Fine, if it was going to be like that, then Len could handle it. He just had to somehow make sure Miku didn't notice them. Len sighed as he stared down at the blank note page in front of him.

He was going to plan out everything. Rin called him earlier that she got some reservations for him and Miku to Meiko's father's restaurant. It was quite fancy, so Len had to dress his best. Len began to take notes.

It had taken at least an hour or so to finish it with some scribbling and some frustration, but Len finished. He looked over it and smile with satisfaction, but ended up throwing it away. Once Sunday had passed Len rushed to Miku and made sure that she had nothing planned for the weekend. She was surprised by how eager Len was to go on their first date.

"Okay, so it's this Saturday, make sure you cancel any events coming up because this is really important, okay? Love you!" with a quick kiss to her cheek Len left. Miku was puzzled and shrugged. Well it was their first date after all so she guessed she could let things down for now.

Six days later... Len had spent the last five days figuring out things while at work. He got yelled at a lot of times from being distracted, but managed to keep his job. Today was Saturday, that meant it was also their first date together as well. He couldn't wait until they got married, then he wouldn't have to worry about being with her, because he would see her everyday.

Len searched through his closet and finally found something nice to wear. No it wasn't a tuxedo, or a suit. Len actually had something nice to wear that would make him look formal for the restaurant. The blonde slipped on the navy blue dress shirt and a black tie. For a few minutes he struggled to pull on the black pants. He reluctantly tucked in his shirt and put on a belt. Len tugged on his black shoes which he never wore and was surprised that it fit.

Finally his gelled his hair slicking back his bangs. Damn, he looked nice if he had to say so himself, ha ha.

He fixed his tie and placed his wallet into his back pocket. He couldn't wait to see how Miku looked. Len just hoped he could focus his eyes on the road and not on Miku. Oh, damn. Len walked to her house and knocked. Checking his watch it read five, forty-four. Good, they should be able to arrive to the restaurant by six o'clock.

The door swung open, and oh Kami-sam Len nearly fainted. How...what - how in the world was Miku doing this?! Why? Every freaking time she was dressed in something Len was always blown away by what she wore.

Maybe Miku should quit her job at the bakery and become a model...it wasn't a joke. Miku was clad in a maroon ruffled bow-accent party dress. Without any sleeves or straps Len could clearly see her shoulders, back, and neck. The top was ruffled with a bow right in the middle and the dress flowed out just above her knees.

A pair of black open-toed heels were on her feet making her a bit taller than she was. Gosh her legs were bare. Miku smiled brightly. The best part was that she didn't have make-up on, but only some lip-gloss and barely some blush. Her natural beauty was enough.

A black hand bag was added to her, plus that teal hair of hers was swept up into a bun with a few strands hanging out. You could not look at Miku without staring in awe and with your mouth hanging open, because that was what Len was doing now. He cleared his throat and held out his arm.

"You're beautiful - ah, ahem shall we go to dinner?" Miku laughed brightly and nodded. Luckily while driving Len was able to keep his eyes straight on the road while joke with Miku to keep her laughing and grinning. He loved it when she smiled and laughed; it lit him up like a wild fire. Once they arrived Len let his courteous side take over.

When Miku began to get out of the car Len opened it for her and held her hand. He helped her out and shut the door, remembering to lock is car. Miku was really surprised at his manners. It was so good that Miku almost preferred his perverted side. Len and Miku ordered their dinner and oh, Kami-sama that was Mikuo disguised as their waiter.

"Would you like any beverages to drink for the night? I highly recommend our best champagne as a toast to your night out, yes?" Len glared and Mikuo tried not to laugh.

"Of course, we would like your finest champagne." Len smiled, but his eyes read 'Leave or you die.' Mikuo understood immediately and left quickly. Through out the night Len and Miku enjoyed their dinner. They were conversing again. The two realized that it had become a normal thing for them to converse like that. Len never felt more happier, as did Miku.

Oh great, Mikuo was coming again, but dressed differently with a wig like last time. "Shall I play some music for the lovely couple?" while Miku giggled Len seemed to say something to him with just one look. "Of course, if the Lady desires it." Mikuo added.

"Um, Miku, I'm going to have a word with him for a minute. Be right back." Len pulled Mikuo by the collar. When they were out of sight from Miku's view Len growled and ripped off of mustache. "Just leave me and Miku together for tonight. Alone. I've already had enough of you two bothering me, asking if I've taken Miku on a date. Well, tonight's the night and I don't want you or Rin to be involved. Got it?"

Mikuo sighed and crossed his arms. "Tell that to Rin, she's already have everything prepared for tonight." What?

"Wait, what do you mean she already—" Before Len could finish his sentence Mikuo took back his mustache and placed it on. He pushed the blonde over to Miku and winked at him. Len mumbled something about he was going to get Rin back one day. "Sorry about the wait."

"No, it's alright, but what was that about?" Len froze, but quickly told her that it was nothing important.

"Let's just leave everything behind and enjoy this night. Who knows it might be the last date we'll have until months, or even years." Miku laughed at Len's exaggeration, but he was exaggerating.

"What do you mean—" The explosion of confetti scared the two. "What the?"

"Good evening folks, today we have a special couple tonight that we would like to present to you all." Oh no, don't tell him that it was Rin. "Please give a round of applause to the new couple: Len and Miku!" the people applauded as a head light was shined at the said couple. Len flushed while Miku shaded her eyes.

"How does that woman know our names?" dammit.

"Um, earlier she asked what our names were while I was also talking to...that man." Miku seemed to buy it and Len just hoped that Miku didn't realize that it was Mikuo and Rin's doing from the beginning. "Miku, we should get out of here." Len grasped her hand and he shot out of their table. Suddenly some other people came. Oh Kami-sama he recognized them.

"Surely you won't leave without having a taste of our desserts?" Kaito looked weird smiling.

"And maybe stay for a special song for just the two of you?" Meiko seemed happy to help.

"Of course, you can't leave without having some pictures." Dell sounded a bit sarcastic, because he was.

"But you can't leave without a dance just made for you two." Even Neru? What was the world coming to?! Len kindly turned their offer and tugged Miku.

"Aha ha, let's go Miku. This is—"

"So sweet! You did all of this for me as our first date?" What? Miku didn't suspect anything? Len took this advantage.

"Y-yes, I planned all this out, just for the two of us." Len pulled Miku into a hug and swallowed a sigh of relief. Len smiled weakly over to Rin, who still had the microphone in her hands, as a thank you. Rin winked. They were all disguised very well and changed their voice pitch, even. They were all his friends and Len was so glad he had them by his side.

The rest of the night was spent by being congratulated by others, feeding each other desserts, listening to a song just for them, having their pictures taken, and last but not least have a dance as their final event together for their date. Len and Miku took and quick toast to their date and as well as the rest.

Len was just glad that at the end of the day Rin managed _not_ to ruin something for him for the first time...well besides getting Miku and him together...wait Len did that himself and he was proud. Len walked Miku to her porch after parking his car up his drive way. Also, Miku didn't suspect that Rin did that and not Len—

"Rin was the one behind it all, wasn't she?" Oh damn it all! Len now understood to never, ever underestimate Miku, _ever_. Miku laughed and brought Len down to kiss him. Len was confused that she wasn't mad. "I'm still smart as ever." Miku pulled away to look at his expression. It made her laugh.

Len yanked her to his body and wrapped his arms around her, especially around her waist. He smirked. "As always. I'm not surprised that you figured it out from the beginning." Len and Miku leaned in for a kiss only to be interrupted by rain...wait, no it was Miku's sprinkler. Eh, it was close to rain. They both smiled as they kissed into the night with the sprinkler going off like, rain.

Their first date may have been set up by Rin and the others, but hey, at least the two enjoyed it.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, sweet, yes? Of course! if I say so myself, he he.

Thank you for reading this epilogue and I hope you enjoyed the fun I wrote in it!

Mizuki


End file.
